Restriction
by Monkeysrcomintogetu
Summary: Things are finally back to normal for the gang after Rose's regression. But can Rose really go back to being Huntsgirl, now that she has parents, a sister, a family? Sequel to Regression, Quequel to Recollection. R&R!
1. Chapter 1: A look through

**Restriction**

Yes, you can tell by the Re- beginning this is going to be a continuation from my other Re- beginning stories. This shall be a sequel to Regression, a trequel to Reconnection, and a quaquel (I have no clue what a fourth sequel would be called XD), to Recollection. I have had this idea in my head for a while now, and by a while, I mean many years. But, I never thought I could commit to it.

Let's hope I can finish it (I can't make any promises).

P.S: This story will continue off right where we left the last one.

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with anything related to American Dragon or Disney. Just trying to write a story :)

**Chapter 1: A look through**

After a long day of fixing up the repairs Rose caused with her regression, it was only natural for the teenagers to be exhausted. By 10:30 they finished off putting in a new window in Jake's bed, and spackling the holes caused from plasma beams. From their efforts, the house was almost perfect from its previous slovenly look.

All their efforts came with a price. Roxanne groaned after spackling a hole near the front door. "Ugh, this house is going take FOREVER to fix up." Obviously, she did not mean to say it as rude as she did. But her sulking could only afford to put up one attitude.

"At least that's the last hole. Tomorrow morning we can stop by and paint over them," Rose reminded them that their job was not nearly over. The entire group let out a groan.

"But we are done for the day right?" Trixie begged for this to be true. There is only so much spackling a girl can do in a day. "Because I don't know how much I can take."

Jake did a quick look through their efforts. "I think so," From his unskilled inspection, the house looked great.

"Good," Little Haley Long rejoiced, dropping her spackling tool. "I'm tired of helping you guys, and I didn't even cause this mess!" As she said this, she dropped down onto the ground, dragoned down, and headed up the stairs.

The group gave a simultaneous round of laughter, but their laughter soon turned silent. Jake came around and grabbed their tools, and shoved them in the closet for future use. They dragged their torpid bodies covered in spackle and dirt into the front living room.

"Well, it's getting late. I better get home and rest," Spud stretched out his legs and arms as he headed to the front door.

"Yeah, me too, since apparently we are doing this exact same thing tomorrow." Trixie sighed, following close along Spud.

Roxanne proceeded next to the two, prepared to leave with them. But she looked back when she noticed her sister wasn't doing the same. "Rose, you comin'?"

She looked back at her sister, and then at Jake. "Uh, Rox how about you walk with Trixie and Spud. Jake will walk me home." Her gaze did not leave Jake as she answered her.

Roxanne pondered for a moment why she wanted to walk with Jake, but she was too lethargic to give much thought into it. If privacy was what she wanted, privacy is what she will get. With one last look of reassurance, Roxanne followed out with Trixie and Spud.

Jake suddenly started his worry, but remained sangfroid. "Can we talk for a second?" Rose looked down into his eyes.

"Sure," What Jakes only answer, though he was clueless to where it would lead.

Rose opened the front door, and let Jake out. The two leisurely walked down the sidewalk. "You know what's funny, it's been a while since we have just slowed down, and talk about things…"

"Yeah," Jake's anxiety started to show through. This conversation was not starting off in the right foot.

She recognized Jake's anxiety, and realized how this might of sound to him. "This afternoon, while we were fixing up your house, I kept thinking about the old days." When Jake did not respond, she continued. "Remember back in Hong Kong, down at Imperial Park? Seems so long ago doesn't it? When in reality, it was only what, a month ago?"

Seeing the direction the conversation was going, Jake could finally answer. "Yeah, remember when I almost got you killed." He reminded her, seeing a nostalgic view of that time spent in Hong Kong.

"No, I was thinking about beforehand, when you first came. It's hard for me to remember, but I do remember feeling so empty, meaningless." Jake looked over to Rose while she was reminiscing. He never actually heard her view on her second life before, and it was making him miserable to her it. "Then when I found you, everything was clear again. I'm so glad to have my old life and new life together."

Jake paused for a moment. There was one down point to her returning back here again, something he couldn't let her forget. "Don't say that." He sighed, and continued walking.

"What? Why?"

"Why?" Jake's voice suddenly had an edge to it. He pointed one finger to her dragon birthmark. "So I can cause things like that?" Even with a bandage wrapped around her birthmark, you could still see the stained red blood left from yesterday's accident.

Rose rolled her eyes, "Jake, it was just an accident."

However, Jake was not finished yet. "Or the burn marks left from the Huntsmaster back when he was alive? And have you forgotten this," Jake pulled Rose's shirt. Across her stomach, there laid three faint slash marks. The Dark Dragon, back in Hong Kong, bestowed these lesions.

"Jake—"

"I've done nothing but caused you pain, it would have been better for you just to stay back in your old life." Jake sulked, so far, this conversation did nothing but depress him.

This is not the way Rose wanted this to go, either, "Jake, listen. Stop blaming yourself for my scars. I wanted to thank you for what you've done, not to beat yourself up." Jake did not look up as she spoke. "It doesn't matter what we've done, or the mistakes we made in the past. All that's important is I'm here with you now."

Jake did not agree her words right now but decided to say "Your right," just to please Rose.

"And now, you can be apart of my family. No Huntsclan, no anything getting in the way."

The idea did sound pleasing. Jake would rather put Rose in danger, than give her up back to her old life. As selfish as that sounded, he believed it. "Okay."

They were already at Rose's house by the time they finished their conversation. Rose looked back at Jake, on the foot steeps of her front door. "You've given me so much Jake. I owe you for so much: destroying the Huntsclan, bringing me to my family, saving me countless times. I just, wanted to thank you."

Jake was going to tell Rose how much he owned Rose back, but his words dissolved from a kiss, a long, passionate one that lacked all the nervousness and anxiety of the past.

"Me and Roxs will stop by tomorrow? Okay?"

"Kay."

"Night Jake," Rose smiled, and entered through her house.

* * *

**I actually wrote this, a year ago. :) I was thinking about this fourth installment all day today, and finally decided to upload it. I finished (basically) the novel I have been working on, and decided I need to stay active in writing, but when I don't have the need to work on my novel then I can update my fanfics!**

**I don't know if I will continue Wasted Desires, I don't remember where I was going with it anymore...even this one may be iffy...because I don't have a proper ending yet. I need to decide my villain, and whether it will be one single villain, or more...hmm...:P Maybe send me some suggestions on who should cause the mayhem this story. ^^**

**I will send the next chapter soon...decided if I should leave it the short version I wrote a year ago as well, or add what I wanted for the 3rd chapter...or add something else? I don't know...we'll see. PEACE ^^.**

**Comments and suggestions are appreciated =D.**


	2. Chapter 2: Restriction

**Chapter 2: Restriction**

**This is the chapter where you find out why this is story is called Restriction, OOH! **

Rose tiptoed into her front living room, trying not to wake anyone up. It was not late, maybe ten, but her parents worked early in the morning. Roxanne probably woke them up already with her loud stomping and prancing. Oh well, the least Rose could do is be the quieter twin.

But to her surprise, both her parents were wide awake. They were in the living room, waiting patiently for their daughter to return home. Rose smiled to them, as she passed by. "Mom, dad, what are you still doing up?" She walked over to them. However, as she did, her smile soon copied the grimace her mother and father had. Roxanne eyed the downstairs through the bars of the stairs, sensing an argument to emerge.

"Rose, can we have a word with you?" Her mom softly spoke, as her daughter finally was home.

"Sure," Rose sat onto the couch next to them, "what's up?"

Charlotte sighed, and continued. "Rose, your father and I have to speak with you…" She turned to her husband, passing the blame onto him.

Rose raised an eyebrow, confused. "Honey, we know how much your life has changed in these past months. We know that you're not the same little girl we used to know."

"But you're not in the Huntsclan now. You shouldn't be messing around with that magical world out there."

"Which is why, your mother and I think its best that you stop with this saving the magical word nonsense."

Rose jumped off the couch, "What? No!"

Charles sat up, and put his arm onto her shoulder. Rose shook it off, refusing to meet his gaze. "It's the only thing that's best for you dear." Even though he was trying to sooth her, Rose could not take his warning calm.

She got up once more, but moving too fast caused her wrist to thump in pain. She quietly rubbed her bandages, not showing weakness. "You can't forbid me for what I was born to do. I am with Jake, he is the American Dragon; I need to help protect him as he will protect me."

Suddenly Charles's calm voice rang up in volume, "PROTECT YOU FROM WHAT! THIS!" She hauled her arm to display the damage. The fierce of his pull inched out more pain; her face showed the pain finally. "OR THIS?" He pulled down her shirt, to unveil the scars from the Huntsman. Although a month healed, they still left a greenish sheen. "Or the other scratches and scars on your body! What do you want us to wait, until you're dead?"

"In the Huntsclan, we had to slay magical creatures in any condition, in any way necessary."

"Well you are not a Huntsclan member anymore, you are my daughter and as long as you are in my house you shall abide by my rules. That means, no dealing with magical creatures."

"Dad you're so unbearable!" She crossed her arms. Tears began trickling down her cheek, like the beginnings of a storm. Whether they were from anger, or the pain from her wrist, she was not sure."

Charlotte, who was a bystander of this argument, finally got up and set her palm along Rose's hutch back. "Rose, you know we are doing this only for your good. The other alternative was to prevent you from dating Jake, which we know you would not prefer." Rose stayed still, avoiding any eye contact to either of her parents. "We do not understand this supernatural world, but we do understand that we love you, and will do anything to keep you safe."

* * *

I know this is short, but I decided to preserve what I wanted in this chapter, instead of adding more. Yes, Rose's parents want Rose to stay away from the fighting crime, the magical type business. But with the roots as Huntsgirl, and a boyfriend who is the magical protector of America, how long can that last?

Tune in next chapter to see!! :)


	3. Chapter 3: Useless

**Chapter 3: Useless**

Rose sauntered down the street the next morning while her sister Roxanne skipped along the sidewalk. Rose reviewed the fight she had with her parents last night, getting angrier after every review.

_How dare they ban me from helping Jake!_ She screamed in her mind. She felt like a failure, or a disgrace, a worthless bum.

"Rose, hurry up, you're going slower than traffic." Roxanne skipped farther up, to give her sister the hint to walk faster. However, Rose did not move any faster; she proceeded slow and sad.

They entered into Canal Street Electronics, five minutes later than they planned. Jake had his body along the longer couch, while Trixie and Spud sat along chairs in front of the desk. The three of them were lounging around, salvaging these moments of relaxation before they headed back to the construction site of the Long residence.

"Hey guys," Jake jumped up, happy to see his girlfriend enter. However, as he peered around Roxanne's shoulder, his excitement hyped down. "Rose, what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing," She sighed, and plopped herself onto the couch, "Except my parents banned me from helping you in saving the magical world."

"Rose, stop being overdramatic," Roxanne shoved her side, making herself room on the couch. "It's not end of the world or anything."

Jake leaned his elbow along the couch, slightly smiling. "They banned you? Well…that's good right?"

"Good?" Her eyes opened up, in shock. "How can that be good? That's terrible, now I can help you?"

"But now you can't get hurt. I sorta agree with your parents, you have been hurt too many times. There hasn't been much dragon business anyways, so when there is, let me take care of the business, while you stay back with Trix, Spud, and Roxanne."

Rose contorted her face, not liking the side Jake is taking in all this. "Yeah Rose, you can watch with us sidekicks, that's not so bad." Trixie walked over to the group, adding her input.

"Yeah, at least they still allowed you can hang out with us…just, no fighting."

She already knew it was out of care her parents did this; it was a natural tendency for parents, to prevent anything bad from happening to their children. She already knew the better alternative was to ban her from helping Jake than banning Jake altogether. Just because she knew all this, did not mean she had to sit willingly in the backseat.

As Rose continued her grimace, Lao Shi lifted the blue sheet from the back of the store, and entered into the front room with Fu Dog walking alongside. He had a smile on or well…the closest thing you will get to a smile from Lao Shi. "Ah Rose, I have been meaning to talk to you."

"—Gramps," Jake cut-in before he could continue on, "did you already know that Rose's parents banned her from helping save the magical world?"

"Yes, they informed me that yesterday after we found you. Screaming was actually more like it."

***FLASHBACK***

"How dare you as their caretaker let this happen to our Rose?"

"Please understand, this was not my doing. It was a flaw potion given to Rose by one of her enemies when she was back in the Huntsclan."

"To let her even engage in this magical nonsense is dangerous! She is only a child."

"A child, who is gifted in the finest martial arts and Huntsclan training, surely is more protected than you think."

"The only ones who can say how protected our daughter is is us. Mr. Lao Shi, I want Rose to stay away from here, and live a normal healthy life…"

***END OF FLASHBACK***

"Uh, what an argument that was…one from which I heard most of while hiding in the backroom. A goo goo…" Fu Dog laughed, while everyone else stared in blankness, "Point is kid, stay away from the magical business."

Lao Shi waddled to the other side of the couch, and set his hand along her back. "They told me to make sure for your safety, and I must honor their concern." He dropped his hand, continuing towards the backroom, "Besides, magical protection is dragon's job, not Huntsgirl."

After Lao Shi's reinforcing speech, the gang headed back the Long Residence, where they helped Jonathan Long replace the broken banister, and spackle the walls beside the stairs. The day ended quicker than it did yesterday, but no one wanted to engage into anything afterwards. So after finally repairing the Long house, they departed, and left home.

* * *

Back at home, Roxanne sat cross-legged on Rose's pink bed. They were discussing—well in Rose's case ranting—about their current situation.

"'Let me take care of the business' 'stay away from the magical business' 'Magical protection is a dragon's job, not a Huntsgirl's' how can they all agree!" Rose vented her built-up anger to her sister, who was used to her doing this. Repressing her feelings was a habit adapted in the Huntsclan, where you could not have any personal life or emotions at all. So she held onto all she felt up instill she exploded out at the end of the day.

Roxanne rocked her back while holding her each of her ankles, listening to Rose's endless complaints. Then when she finally slowed down to get into pajamas, she replied, "Well I kinda see their point Rose."

"What?" Rose turned, shocked. She could understand why her parents wanted to, who wanted the safety of their daughter. She could understand Jake, who did not want to see her get hurt anymore. She could even understand Lao Shi, who did not want to the blame of her wounds. But her own twin sister, the only person who has truly understood her? "How can you say that?"

"Well, see it from my point of view. I thought I always knew you, knew everything about you. Then suddenly you say you are some ninja who used to slay magical creatures but then went good and went out with some weird kid who turns into a dragon. I don't know anything about you anymore, or these scary creatures you used to deal with. Like those goblins you were fighting a couple of days ago, I was hiding behind Spud in total fear."

After getting her tank top on, Rose joined her sister in her sedentary position on the bed. "But the thing is Roxs, I am happy fighting, and saving the day with Jake. For so long, I have been living a normal life, completely forgetting my old life of dragons, and hobgoblins, and other magical creatures. And it's not like I'm unprotected; I have trained my whole life in the Huntsclan. So to think about living a normal life…staying aside while the others defeat the bad guys, makes me feel so…useless."

"See this," Roxanne lifted her own tank top up to her bra, revealing a slit across her belly button. The scar was pink, still new and fresh.

"What's that?" Rose examined the lesion.

"You zapped me with your staff thingy…"

Immediately foggy memories entered into Rose's mind; she could not focus on certain details due to the muddled delusion of the flaw potion, but she could recall the pain across Roxanne's face as she fell onto her vanity. She was the cause of her pain.

Still distraught, she did not say anymore, so Roxanne continued. "I'm alright; Jake told me it was on stun or else it would have done a lot worse. But, if you can cause that to me, I don't want to see that caused to you." Then she stressed up her body and headed for the door, "I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

**Awe, to see Roxanne care about her own twin sister, makes me remember times when my own twin sister cared about me (yeah I got a twin sister. Didn't you know that?) =). Next chapter shall be up soon...probably not until next week, got a lot of projects I am holding off X(. Peace**

**R&R! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4: Magus Bazaar

**Chapter 4: Magus Bazaar**

**P.S—remember that the alternate world in this story does not follow the story in the show. Chang and the Dark Dragon are locked in an anti-magical prison for life. The Huntsmaster is dead. 88 and 89 are…well…around. And the other villains…have not been established (yet?? :O). We shall see…**

A foggy haze glowed around this Wednesday morning as our protagonists rose to celebrate another day of summer vacation. Since Lao Shi's shop and the Long residence no longer needed any renovation (well, anything that our gang can help with. There were some inventory and a chandelier that has to be replaced and installed), they were free to continue their leisurely relaxation.

Roxanne and Rose entered the electronic shop first, followed by Jake Long, Trixie, and then Spud. Fu chaperoned the gang while Lao Shi had Dragon Council duties to attend.

One by one as each collapsed on the available seating areas, waiting for the further boredom. "So guys, what do you want to do today?" Jake Long inquired, starting of the open debate for this day's activities.

"I don't know…" Rose began very informative. Unknowing to the others, her thoughts were still sour from yesterday.

"We could always do…"

Roxanne interrupted Spud before he could continue, "Please do not say skateboarding! Anything but skateboarding!"

Spud perked his lips in disappointment, for his suggestion was going to be skateboarding.

"Well then Roxanne, what do you suggest we do then?" Jake suggested rather harshly, due to his determination to find something to do.

Roxanne however, did not take his harshness. "Hmm…how about we do something more girly, instead of video games and skateboarding."

"Such as…"

"I don't know…isn't there a mall around here somewhere? I say we do some shopping!"

Although girly, it was reasonably good of an idea. "You know what, I agree with Roxs over here. We hardly get to just walk around and shop anymore." Trixie stood up to affirm her agreement.

"Alright", "I can deal with that" They agreed, even Rose, who was up for anything to distract her mind.

"Okay, so which mall are we going to? The one up downtown or the one upstate more…or…" Trixie began naming their options.

"Or…" Jake pondered an idea, "or we can go hang out at Magus Bazaar."

"Eh…Jake I don't think going to Magus Bazaar is such a good idea…" Fu Dog suggested from the desk while reading a magical newspaper.

"Come on Fu, they said Rose couldn't help with magical business, not to avoid magical all together." Fu bellowed a low grunt of disapproval, but did not do anything otherwise to stop them. "How about it guys? Want to go head over to Magus Bazaar?"

"Sure," Trixie agreed.

"Okay," Rose smiled, content with this option. Even though she was weak and limp, she could still feel part of this supernatural world.

"Cool with me," Roxanne concurred before then saying, "what's Magus Bazaar?"

"Just a gathering for magical creatures to socialize; you can buy clothes, shoes, potions, basically everything."

"Oh so it's like a swat meet."

Jake blankly stared at Roxanne, deciding to give up in his explanation. Showing her would be better than describing it. "Ah…sorta. You'll see. Comin' Fu?"

"Eh, I wish. The old man assigned me a four days worth of chores to do while he's with the Dragon Council."

* * *

A quick subway ride downtown and then a minor magical detour let our gang up into the wonders of the Magus Bazaar! Roxanne's eyes glowed of the excitement she was feeling. "Woah, this place is awesome!" She hopped off the subway with one giant leap to scamper off to one of the venders, before she stalled.

Jake held onto the back of her purple shirt, "Hey, not so fast. This place can be dangerous, so stay close to me."

Roxanne frowned in protest, but understood his caution. This is a magical realm, filled with unknown and magical beings. So she backed up next to the group, and stayed close to Rose.

Tons of venders stood outside the entrance to Magus Bazaar, displaying their items of trade. "Bat Guano, get you're Bat Guano!" "Sasquatch furs, on sale! Get them before winter!" Along each stand magical creatures conversed, strolled, and dwelled. Unicorns, trolls, pixies, witches, and much more roamed along these wide alleys.

Smile intact, Roxanne eyed each of the vender's items, finding everything new and exhilarating rather than scary and dangerous as it was before. A woman with long hair and a flower in her hair raised her arm out to her, "Want long hair like me? Try out our new improved hair growing potion."

The gang kept a constant pace in the Bazaar, until Roxanne paused at one of the stands. In a hushed voice, she asked, "What is that?"

"It's a hand pixie-woven rug made from the finest unicorn hair," The vender responded.

Roxanne leaned closer to Rose this time, putting her hand over her mouth to muffle her words, "No I mean, what the heck is that ugly thing?" She followed her words with a head tilt to the vender.

Rose laughed, "It's a troll."

"Oh…ew."

They continued onward, stopping along certain stands to exhibit more items to buy. "Who needs that much eye of newt, I mean seriously." Spud commented, overlooking the different variations of this particular eye.

"Get your love potions, get your love potions!" A goblin vender cried out. As their eyes met with him, he presented a toothy smile to Roxanne and Rose. "Make any man fall in love with you instantly!"

"Who would want to buy that? Who wants a relationship make up from controlled love?" Rose sneered while crinkling her nose, and then looked to Jake. "People should just wait until they find their own love."

Roxanne snickered low, "Ha, yeah…who would want that…"

We enter in a half an hour later to see the gang stopped at some tables, eating some Pixie Schnitzel. "Mmm…this Pixie Schnitzel is delicious." Jake said while stuffing his mouth with more schnitzel.

"Yeah…now that I'm full I'm ready to do some more shopping. Isn't there a clothes shop around here?"

"Oh I'm with yah Roxs, Trixie could use a new jazzy top or two."

Jake pointed to a nearby shoppe, whose name was written in a different language. The group decided to stop inside to satisfy the girls need of clothes. Inside, two elves (man and woman) with archaic looks and dresses greeted them as they entered. On the left side of the store was overstuffed with racks and hangers full of clothes. Along the front desk and the right side of the store were glass cases containing jewelry. Trixie and Roxanne immediately ran to the clothes section, Spud watched creatures pass by the window while Rose eyed the jewelry. Jake stayed behind her shoulder, more interested in alone time with Rose than any jewelry.

The woman elf began to speak advertisements to entice a sale. "We have 70 % off all silver and unicorn horn necklaces…and—"

"Look Jake!" Rose exclaimed, grabbing the collar of his red jacket and pulling him closer to the glass. Wrapped around a foam cushion was two necklaces on crystal pendants. These pendants were in the shape of two skulls, one with rubies in the eyes and the other with sapphire.

The elf looked down to the case, "Ah yes, those are replicates of the original Crystal Skulls of the Aztec Civilization."

"Woah…that's weird." Jake remarked while grinning at the coincidence.

Rose inched her hands on the crystal as the elf took them out of the glass case, also noticing the pricey numbers on the price tag. "Oh I wish I had money…"

Jake, being the suave player he is, used this opportunity to once again show his affection for Rose. He leaned over the counter, and spoke to the elf, "Hm, I don't think these prices fit the American Dragon's price range. What else can you offer me?"

The glowing elf smiled, "Oh…I did not recognize you American Dragon. There is no need for an American Dragon to pay us."

Jake smiled a devilish smile in using his dragon powers to his advantage. With his new discount, Jake bought two of the Aztec Skull necklaces, giving the ruby red one to Rose. Jake traded the silver chain for a thicker gold chain for his sapphire Aztec Skull, to make it a little manlier. "This is ironic huh? How we both depended these Aztecs so long ago, and now we are just wearing them around our necks." Rose remarked.

"I know, freaky…" Jake took a moment, remembering the struggles, the battles, and the chaos of hunting down those Aztec Skulls. Forever ago it seems…could it only be less than a year ago?

Suddenly Roxanne and Trixie entered, interrupting Jake's nostalgia. "Hey, check out this cool dress." Roxanne lifted her arms, sporting a feathery smooth purple-blue gown that went past her ankles.

As soon as she was in his vicinity, Jake fell to the ground, and hyperventilated. "Jake? What's wrong?" He didn't answer back, just groaned in harsh breaths. Rose eyed the dress, "What's that made of?"

"Uhh…" Roxanne looked at the side price tag, "'100% Sphinx hair."

"Roxanne! Dragons' are weakened by Sphinx hair! Go take that off now!"

"Oh…that would explain this: 'Warning: Do not wear around dragons.' Ha," She gave one last look at her sister's glowering before rushing back into the dressing room.

When she was in a distance, Jake started to blink his eyes. Spud, who suddenly noticed Jake on the floor, ran to Rose's left side. "What's wrong with Jake?"

"Roxanne put on a dress made of Sphinx hair; he passed out for a second." He blinks were faster after she spoke, "Jake? You okay?"

He inched his elbows to lift himself up, but didn't go any farther, "Yeah…yeah I'm okay. But I say it's time to go."

"Alright."

The five of them quickly exited the shoppe, with Jake leaning against Rose's shoulder. As they headed back to the subway station, crowds of creatures rushed by them. A unicorn almost ran into Spud. Two pixies flew right in-between Roxanne and Rose. An a gang of goblins dashed and pushed Trixie out of the way. "Dang…what's the crowd about?" Jake murmured.

Then, a loud blast came from behind an alley, followed by two screams and another blast.

* * *

Long chapter I know, I sorta got carried away. XD There was supposed to be more, but I thought this ending is better...still trying to put together the pieces of this story, and I think ending this chapter like this will give me time to think. Comments, suggestions, messages (if you just want to talk XD) are appreciated and accepted.

I'm going to Reno this Friday (it'll be the first time on a plane...scary XO), and I don't know how busy the rest of my weekend will be. But please keep reminding me to update...so I won't get lazy as I was before!

PEACE! :)


	5. Chapter 5: Escape and Break

**Chapter 5: Escape and Break**

The clouded smoke of the blasts carried through the alley and into the plaza of the bazaar. Jake and the gang turned their heads around to see who is causing these terrors.

After a few more civilians fled the area, a gang of giant trolls emerged through the small alleyway, followed by an old foe. Jake lifted his fatigued body off Rose's backpack to present himself more of a threat. "Pandarus."

The evil Eli Pandarus walked along the brick floor with his glowing pink scepter. "American Dragon, it has been awhile since we have last engaged."

"What are you doing here?"

"Actually, I and my minions are strollin' along Magus Bazaar looking for someone. I have recently been looking for a partner in my massacre of the magical world, but I figured to cause a little mayhem in my search."

Jake straightened his back and inhaled, "The only thing you'll find is a whole lotta pain by yours truly."

"Hm, come to think of it, a dragon partner would be unstoppable. Maybe a taste of my mind ray shall do the trick!" He held up his scepter and charged it at human Jake.

Jake launched himself behind Rose, missing the ray. Meanwhile, Rose turned around to face her boyfriend, and whispered, "Jake, are you sure you're in the right condition to face him? You just suffered from a heavy dose of Sphinx hair."

"Gotta stop him," he grunted, directed toward himself more than Rose. Then he jumped up and yelled, "Dragon up!" before switching into his red and gold dragon form.

Simultaneously, Pandarus yelled "Attack!" sending a chain reaction to the trolls. His six minions unfroze from their still positions, and headed toward Jake. "Hold down the American Dragon!"

Jake hovered higher; aiming for Pandarus, but one of the trolls shot up and grabbed his tail, and threw him to the ground. A second troll came from behind and pulled his neck into a headlock. Pandarus approached closer, ready to shoot when ready.

"Don't worry Jake, we'll save yah!" Spud yelled, before realizing the mistake. All of the minions eyed him at his announcement.

With that sudden distraction, Jake lifted his tail and smacked the troll in his face. He then released himself free and flew in the air. Pandarus began shooting his rays wildly, missing Everytime. He growled while signaling to one of his trolls, "You take care of them. The rest of you, get the American Dragon!"

Rose quickly grabbed Roxanne's hand before shoving her and herself behind a stand. "Stay down."

"Rose, what do we do?" She pleaded more with her eyes than words.

"You just stay down. Trixie and Spud will help Jake, don't worry," although Rose was thinking the same as her sister. _What can I do? Trixie and Spud are humans, what much help can they do? And Jake is still weak from the Sphinx hair…_

At that moment, Trixie and Spud emerged to the lone troll. "Ay yo troll, leave Jakey alone!" Trixie yelled before taking hold of the troll's large bicep.

"Yeah, and take this!" Spud said as he kicked the troll's chest. It was rock hard, so the kick was overall ineffective. "Ow, ow…my big toe!"

Just then the troll grabbed both Trixie and Spud, and threw them over at the nearest table. With the assumption of their defeat, he turned back to the bigger foe.

While Spud and Trixie…failed, Jake continued to dodge Pandarus's blasts. "Ha, is that all you got!" Jake pretended to banter to hide his tiredness, lowering his hovering to avoid a high-fired ray. Just then one of the nearby trolls took hold of Jake, jerking him backwards. Jake sent off a wave of flames on the troll, breaking free once more.

"Enough!" Pandarus declared, holding up his scepter and reciting a spell, "Let us end this!" Just then, giant pink hands emerged from his spell, hurrying to their target. Their speed was too fast, and they instantly took a firm grip on Jake. As the hands interlocked, they began to squeeze.

The force of the grip was embracing, straining the poor American Dragon. A combination of the fatigue, the strain, and the exhaustion of the Sphinx hair finally came over Jake. His dragon form reverted into human form, and he lay in the hands delirious.

"Jake." Rose whispered, forgetting everything in the past two days. She pulled out her trusty backpack, which held her huntstaff.

"Rose," Roxanne whimpered, gazing at her sister. But her voice was only an echo; Rose was already gone.

She jumped into the air, doing a front flip before blasting plasma beams at her enemies. She blasted the first two trolls, who fell unconscious, then launched herself at a third one, knocking him off his equilibrium and towards the hard ground. With the pain suffered from those trolls, the other three minions fled the area.

From the back of the third minion, Rose flung the sharp end of her huntstaff into long arms of the pink hands. The blade went in-between both the arms, and broke the spell, instantly Jake was on the ground. While Pandarus stood in the shock at his defeated spell, Rose gave one last shot towards him. It hit him directly in the stomach, heaving him into the nearby alley trashcan.

"This is not over yet," Pandarus announced before holding his scepter into the sky. At the glare of the scepter, he, along with his six minions, disappeared.

The gang ran over to Jake, who was now unconscious on the floor as a human. Rose bent down and touched his neck. "Is he okay?" Trixie asked, bending down next to her.

"He's still breathing, which is good. He should be coming back now." At the cue of her voice, Jake blinking his eyes once more.

"Here," Rose twined her arms around Jake's shoulder, helping him get back onto his feet. "Can you walk?"

"Yeah," Jake said, panting, "I'm fine. Just got overwhelmed there for a bit, thanks though,"

"Anytime," Rose grinned, at the aversion of her parents.

"Uh Rose…what about your parents? Won't they get mad?" Spud mentioned as the headed back to the subway station. It was empty now in the bazaar, free from any life.

Rose chuckled, hugging her arm on Jake's shoulder making sure he is stable, "What they don't know won't hurt _them_," she hinted at the last word, so they understood her intention of keeping this all a secret. Roxanne met into Rose's eyes, before pulling out her phone to avoid the awkwardness.

"What about Gramps?" Trixie added.

"Guys, let's agree not to tell them about today, I'd rather not get harassed by Gramps in not finding out Pandarus true motives."

"Sounds good to me," Rose asserted, smiling once more. This could be a routine for her, saving the day in secrecy. It reminded her last days in the Huntsclan, sneaking around with Jake, hiding her heroism from the Huntsmaster. If she could do that, she could definitely do it again, with lesser consequences if she is caught.

* * *

Roxanne and Rose entered the front porch of their house at around sunset. After the subway ride, they went back to the shop to let Fu know Pandarus was on the prowl (with fewer details). Jake decided he needed rest from today, so they departed early. This explains why the twins were home at only seven.

As soon as they entered, Roxanne scurried up the stairs. Rose was in no mood for speed, so she sauntered through the entryway.

Just as two nights ago, Rose's mother and father were sitting on the living room couches. Rose smile and nodded as she headed for the stairs, but her father was not done yet. "Rose, come here."

Confused, she turned around, and sat on the couch. Charles continued, "Rose, what did I tell you about fighting magical creatures?"

Rose opened her mouth, wide, and stammered," What? How? Why?"

Her father inhaled, settling his anger, "I know this is hard for you honey. Let this be a warning, your last warning. Don't let it happen again, or else we will make sure you do not get involved in supernatural affairs."

Rose wanted to defend herself more, or least argue more, but with her father's termination of the topic, she sided with, "Yes sir," with a nod and exit.

She bounded onto her bed, angry, not bothering to put on her pajamas. Roxanne stood at the front of the door, apprehensive. "Hey," she whispered, still not entering it.

"I can't believe them…" She vented, before adding, "And who told them anyways?"

Roxanne inched in a few more steps, "It was me."

"You? Roxanne, how could you?"

"Mom and dad paid me."

"Well when did you tell them?"

"I texted them during the subway ride." Rose turned her head to face the opposite wall, away from her sister. "I told you Rose, I'm concerned, just like mom and dad. And they requested that I keep an eye on you."

"How could you Roxs, I had to help Jake, he was weak, couldn't you understand that?"

"I know!" She pressed her hands into my face, "I understand that, but I had to tell mom and dad anyways. Keeping secrets from them will only make them furious if they find out later." Rose didn't respond, or turn back. "Rose, please don't be mad. I told them not to get mad at you, that Jake needed you. That's why they didn't ground you."

Rose finally turned her head over her shoulder, and smirked. "Aw, thanks Roxs."

"But I understand you Rose; I promise that I won't be such a tattle-tail next time, especially if you need to help Jake." She walked up to the bed. Rose sat up to give her sister a hug. Roxanne accepted the hug, and stated, "They just care about Rose. They just want to make sure your safe and not escaping their policies."

"I know," she answered, "I know."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the world, in another world, an alarm went off. Red colored the empty steel reinforced walls and see through doorways. The general, whose nickname around here was C.T., jumped from the screeching sound and flew into the main security office. "What, happened? What is going on here?"

"There has been a breach sir." The younger woman of the office, Taca, answered.

"Breach? Why was no one on this sooner? What level?"

"Level 4 section 2.3, in the top security room, sir."

"Section 2.3? Where's Terry, or Wren, why are not they solving this problem?" C.T. complained, hanging his claws over his face. Thirty years of this job has bestowed him a bad posture, and a bad temper.

"I'm not sure sir, but the light is still flashing, want me to send the recruits down there?"

"Nah, no…if you want a job done do it yourself." He stammered, sipping another cup of his stale coffee, "Lieutenant!" C.T. blared, and immediately an all blue armored man flew behind his back, arm saluted. "Take my cover, let's go."

C.T. and the Lieutenant, whose real name was Grenco, entered into the elevator and went down two floors. Then the dashed into Section 2.3, also know as the restricted section.

As the automatic doors opened to their touch, both men stopped in position, "My God, C.T., what has happened in here?" Grenco murmured.

The entire room was blinking in red and lightning blue. Electricity shot from hanging wires, broken and ripped to sheds. Slash marks were on the floors, and walls. And their was a gaping hole that went up three stories, and to the outside of the building.

"Terry, Wren!" C.T. called, flying to his two guards. Both were on the ground, all bloody and gory. At this moment, it was not clear how much of that blood and gory was life.

While C.T. attended to the guards, Grenco walked the perimeter of the security room, eying the suspects. However, it was not until he walked to the end of the hall when he saw the evidence. "C.T., look." Immediately the general went up to him. "Someone cut of the anti-magic chamber of this cell." The cell was damaged with more broken wires and tattered walls. The walls of this steel cell were entirely empty.

C.T. entered in, and gasped. "Call all guards! Alert the council! Lieutenant, get the security cameras! Alert everyone in a hundred mile radius, before it's too late!"

* * *

**Double meaning in the chapter title! :]**

**Tell me if there are errors, I wanted to finish this so bad (I'm about to go to bed XD) that I don't have time to reread it over. **

**Well, it looks like Rose got caught in her attempt to fool her parents...but of course Rose won't make that mistake anymore (or will she? Hmm...) XD. And who is this mysterious breacher? :O?**

** Had a great time in Reno...and this week shouldn't be busy so I will probably be updating pretty soon.**

**R&R! Peace! XD**

**Added: Oh, and let me add this piece of life reflection by yours truly. :)**

If you believe it's luck, you'll get lucky.  
If you believe it's chance, you'll take chances.  
If you believe it's your own will, you'll stay willful.  
But...if you believe it's destiny, you'll be destined.

Life runs they way you run towards, don't forget that.

**Hopes that helps you through the day. Night! XD**


	6. Chapter 6: Movie Day

**Chapter 6: Movie Day**

**Forgot to mention that there was foreshadow hidden in that last chapter. Try to find it out! (Or just wait…because sooner or later you learn about it XD).**

That night, just before heading to bed, Rose pulled out her cell. She had never got into texting as much as her sister has, especially with transition from Hong Kong to New York. She has not accumulated enough friends to be able to text. Right now seemed the right moment for her to text; she was not yet tired, but not up to talking to her sister. Betrayal still stained her mouth, even though her sister had good intentions. She despised liars, and was the type of person who would not keep anything from anyone, including her parents. Rose used to be that type of person…until her recent discovery of a rebellious ninja-fighting protector.

Her dad had work in the morning, and sensitive hearing, so the silent of her texts might attract less attention. She typed in a traditional "Hey" into her message space before pressing the SEND button to Jake Long.

Seconds later Jake replied with, "Hey yourself; what's up?"

In simple terms, she responded. "Can't sleep. Roxs told my parents about today. Was undercover for six months at the Hunstclan, but in less than one day I am caught." At the end of her text, she added a smiley, although she wanted to add a frowning face.

It took five minutes for Jake to respond back this time, "Maybe we should stop hangin' out in the magical community." Meaning, she was less prone to help when she avoided heroism if she was apart of the supernatural world.

Rose was afraid of this. She did not want disassociation from the magical world; rather she wanted to be apart it again, just as she was before. Ironic, since it was what she wished for before, but now more than ever she did not want to live a regular human life.

Jake knew this would piss her off, so a second later he sent another text. "How about we rent a couple of movies tomorrow and have a movie day at G's shop. Maybe a couple of romantics…comedies, fun right?"

Rose froze, ignoring her callous thoughts, picturing this movie day: her, leaning next to Jake, cuddling, watching a romantic movie. It had been a while, since that last date night, that her and Jake have had any alone time. Sure, Roxanne, Trixie, and Spud will be there, but the movie will tune them out…leaving only them two in her mind at least.

Maybe Rose was taking for granted the simple pleasures. Maybe she was no longer a member of the magical community, but at least she was still with Jake, something also taken from her life. "I'd like that," She texted back truthfully, along with a grinning smiley

"See you and Roxs here at 12."

* * *

At twelve o' one, being oh so fashionably late, Rose and Roxanne entered into electronics shop. Jake, Trixie, and Spud were already around the giant television screen, with a mountain, high collection of random DVDs. Jake was picking up and setting down different movies when the twins walked beside him. "Hey guys, which movies do you want to watch first? I was thinking maybe starting with a romantic," His head nodded with a wheedle twinge of the eye, "But Trixie wants to watch a scary movie, while Spud wants to watch Lion King." He put a humorous stress on the little kid movie.

"Hey! Lion King is a heroic classic!" Spud yelled, sitting on the ground searching through more movies.

"Spudinski, no one wants any of your kiddy movies." Trixie added before turning to Roxanne and Rose, "Personally, I don't mind watching a romantic...or even a comedy, but with Spud's stupid zombie movie, I'd rather get my scares from a real, scary movie."

"Your pick," Jake affirmed.

With the vision of last night's perfect date movie in mind, Rose wanted to watch a gooey, lovely, girly romantic movie. However, by the time she extended her mouth to speak her choice, Roxanne blurted "A movie with cheesy lines and unconditional perfect love? Ick, we want to see some blood, guts!"

Roxanne stared over at her sister, and smiled. She still felt bad for ratting out her sister, and for her abstinence from the magical world. Maybe watching a magical world of doom and terrors will substitute for the real thing.

"Sweet!" Trixie then displayed her array of horror flicks, "Alright which would you prefer, Night of the Living Dead, or the Vampire's Victim?"

"Vampire's Victim," _Even more magical, perfect for Rose_, "definitely."

Jake shoved the recliner and two other chairs next to the couch, covered the bright open windows of the shop, set the CLOSED sign, and made the popcorn. The rest settled in comfortable positions, watching the opening commercials.

When the movie began, Jake inched himself to the end of the couch to sit next to Rose. Rose took his signal, removing her backpack to make room, and leaning her head over his shoulder. She did not have the affinity for scary movies as her sister did. To her, it was all too fake, to rehearsed. Nothing could compare to the real horrors and tremors of real life.

At least she was leaning against Jake.

An hour into the movie: the victim was wandering feebly in the dark stormy forest with a giant gash on her shoulder. Rose laughed at all of this in her mind, what would make someone walk around in the forest at night unprotected anyways. What was next, a cry for help?

On cue, the victim let a shrill into the night, screeching for help. More giggles came from Rose's mind. She will admit she did jump with the sudden appearances of the vampires, but other than, it was overall pathetic.

Then, in the next frame, a vampire came through the misty fog and took hold of the victim's mouth, the same exact time someone opened the shop door. The entire room filled with screams of fear.

Sun Park and Haley Long entered in, bewildered at the shrieking teens, before noticing the scary movie. "It's just us," Sun said, holding in her snickers.

Jake put the movie on pause, and got up to welcome them. However, Sun did not come here often, and when she did, it meant something magical.

Haley eyed the pause TV, "You guys are watching the Vampire's Victim? I saw a documentary on that movie…but the graphics are very out-dated."

"Jake, since your grandfather will be gone for a couple of more days with the Dragon Council than scheduled, he has requested you to train with Haley and I."

"Aww man," Jake complained, "Sun can't we reschedule later? I already planned a movie day with my friends."

Sun looked past Jake, and waved to everyone, "Sorry Jake, but your grandfather insisted that you and Fu Dog follow my training schedule. Where's Fu Dog?" She searched the ground with her eyes, trying to local the Animal Guardian who should be watching the shop.

"He's…not here, Sun please," Jake begged once more.

"Sorry Sun, Jake's used to slacking over his dragon training. You know he has barely trained once since Summer Break?" Haley added, only intensifying Jake's anger.

"I cannot disregard his requests…but if you would like, your friends can join in today's training. I am more than happy to add more into our lessons."

"Uh…" Jake began his disagreement. He just told Rose it was dangerous for her to be apart of the magical community anymore, especially if she wanted to avoid fighting them. However, with Fu gone and no one to watch the shop, they would all have to leave, ending the movie day. It would be his fault in ruining it either way, but at least this offered an alternative, "I guess, how about it guys?"

"Sure," Rose said first, excited to train again. It brought back memories of her time in the Huntsclan, with several hours of brutal training sessions, improving herself…

"I guess," Roxanne, answered, unable to be happy or sad for a training session.

"Alright," Sun nodded, holding the door to allow everyone to exit before her. After locking the door, she ran in front of the group to lead them to the training warehouse. The abandon warehouse was about five blocks from here, not that far unless going through twelve o' clock traffic. Sun led them the alternate way, through the back alleys, to avoid the stoplights and constant wave of people.

Passing along the next alley before getting to the warehouse, Sun twisted her neck to monitor the group. She smiled at them before turning back around…and stopping.

She held out her arms defense, preventing them from going any farther. "Hear that?" Sun asked, more in question than reassurance. One of her strengths was hearing…too good in that she second-guessed every stir and scuttle.

Before Jake got the chance to answer, the answer came. From the rooftops dropped magical creatures: two giant trolls and three hobgoblins. One of the trolls said upon entering, "That's them. Grab them!"

Immediately Sun, Haley, and Jake dragoned up, and headed to these foes. All three of the hobgoblins ambushed Jake and Haley, while one giant troll attacked Sun. The other made his way around the fight and launched himself at the others, aiming for Roxanne.

Rose pulled Roxanne out of his grip as Roxanne let out a scream of terror. Jake turned around quickly at the scream. "Rose, lead everyone back to the shop. We'll take care of these guys." He escaped through the hobgoblin's, smashing his claws into the troll who almost attacked Roxanne.

Rose examined the uneven fight wearily, then down to her hand. Still not fully healed, it stung from pulling Roxanne with it. "Are you sure?"

"We can handle it," It was Sun who answered this time, "Just go!"

With that command, however reluctant, Rose let the others back out the alleyway.

* * *

**Finally shaped my ideas! =) Awe, Rose is obeying this time, despite her own will to fight. But what is the random attack all about? **

**FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER! Well probably not next chapter...but REALLY SOON!**


	7. Chapter 7: Accusations

**Chapter 7: Accusations**

Rose fumbled with the keys Jake through over at the last second, trying to place it directly into the lock. "Rose, relax, your freaking me out." Roxanne admitted, embraced in the shakes of her sister has caused her own skin to shake.

"How can you stay there so calm?" Rose twitched backwards, evidently not seeing how truly shaken up her sister actually was, "We just left Jake alone? We don't know if he's okay…or hurt…"

"Rose," Trixie held down her shoulders once they walked inside, "Jakey will be fine. He has Sun and Haley, and against trolls and goblins, piece of cake." Slowly they continued forward, until they reached the edge of the couch. Rose's trembles stayed moderate, even as Trixie persisted. "Jake has done this before, certainly has done it without your help." As if that hit a vein to her heart, Rose felt the blood drain her system. Whether not done by Trixie on purpose or on accident, that comment hurt her harder than it should. "What you need to do is relax, and stay confident in Jake's job. He is the American Dragon, and you don't earn that title letting other people handle the dirty work." All those missions, all those depths of danger and valor, it was all Jake. Rose would not have the life she was living now, not have the courage she has now was because of his bravery, not hers. How could she convince others to her willingness to help, when she has done nothing to prove her will?

Trixie smiled at Rose, who had not stopped shaking. "It'll be okay."

"Okay," Rose answered mechanically, but she did not feel okay. She needed to prove it to him that she cared deep enough to take risks, go against orders, just as he did many times before.

If only she was not fighting the trust of her sister right now, so many conflictions! "But I'm going after him he's not back in ten minutes." She pouted, sitting on the couch.

None of her empty threats mattered for a second later Jake, Sun, and Haley entered into the shop. All were perfectly healthy, with no signs of injuries.

Rose got back up first, rushing to Jake. "Everything okay?"

Jake looked up, confused by her tone but smiled anyways. "Yup, everything's fine. We took care of those people, Amdrag style!" Relief flooded Rose, but it was not all flooded out.

After their arrival, everyone sat around the couch to discuss the events that had happened today. "Jake, do you have any clues to why these trolls and goblins attacked us?" Sun brought the meeting to start, addressing the problem head on.

"I'm not sure…" Jake pondered, then decided, "I've have seen those trolls before, the big ones, they belonged to Pandarus. The hob-gobs though, I haven't."

"How do you know they were Pandarus's?"

"Those trolls were magically enhanced by him. They attacked us yesterday too."

"Do you think it was another attack from Pandarus?" Rose added.

Jake had been thinking about this since the end of the attack. These were his beliefs, "I don't know…I mean yesterday didn't seem like a deliberate attack. Felt like we just came at the same time he was causing havoc and looking for his new partner."

"But today must have been deliberate…I heard one of those guys clearly say 'that's them', so they were after us." Trixie brought up.

Spud interrupted, suggesting, "Maybe it's Pandarus's new partner?"

Jake turned his head in thinking position, "Hmm…maybe, but don't you think it's too soon to take action? I mean it hasn't been even one day. Usually this kind of planning takes a couple of more days…I don't think it's Pandarus."

"I guess that's what we'll have to find out," Sun jumped up, anchoring Haley's hand with hers as well. "Haley and I will patrol the city," she held up her finger as Jake was about to cut-in, "Jake, obviously these creatures have harbored some ill-will against you, it's best not for you to be out in the open until we find out what the true motives are."

Before Haley and Sun reached the door, Jake blocked their exit, "Oh hold up. I clearly heard them say _them_, which means it's not just me. It's probably just another gang who has something against dragons. It's not fair I'm the only one who gets banned."

Sun considered this for a couple of seconds before sighing, "Your right. I'll patrol the city, meanwhile I'll see if any of Fu Dog's resources can pick up anything. But I still want you to stay low key Jake or you Haley, attracting no attention to yourselves until we get more information on this."

Haley re-grabbed Sun's hand, "What about Grandpa?"

"I'll alert him when we have more information, but Lao Shi has other business to take care of with the Dragon Council, we should not bother him with more." Sun looked back at everyone one more before leaving, "And you guys should head home to. Until we know who these creatures are seeking, it is not wise to hang around here unprotected, especially if you are going to remain unhelpful Rose."

"Oh…" Rose scowled, "He told you."

"Yeah…Lao Shi made sure to remind me before he left." Then she proceeded forward, "All of you stay hidden, and alert me if there is more trouble. Come Haley."

* * *

**Planned this chapter to be longer, but I have a scene in mind for what happens next, and it won't be as cool (or funny) if I did it at the end of this chapter...so here you go. XD =P**

**What do you think audience? Do you think it was Pandarus again, or Chang, or 88 and 89, or all three, or none...? =O**

**Oh and since we are talking here, thought I'd update you guys on my life, since we haven't talk in what seems forever. Did I tell you I got accepted to college? Yup, next year I plan to go into majoring into wildlife conservation! :)**

**Been working on other mediums besides fanfics, been writing a novel (just revising it now), and I plan on submitting it to some publishers soon. :) Also been working on my artwork, which you can check out on my deviantart acc. (same username as my username here). **

**I've been reviewing some of my older stories (more like cringing over them, so many errors!), and I remember I used to update at least one of my stories once a day...ah...how diligent I used to be. I am trying to strive for that again, but with my busy life...I will make a promise to update at least once a week. X)**

**After this story and when I finish Huntsclan History 101 (ugh, don't even ask me about Wasted Desires...), I plan to write some of the stories I never got to. When I used to be frequenter, I wrote down about 40 different fanfic ideas...I have accomplished most of them, but looking at some of the ideas I know I need to go back and do them. Look forward to that**

**Until now, I shall try to update Restricted tomorrow, and finish Hunstclan History over my weekend. X) **

**Thanks for talking to me guys, see yah!**


	8. Chapter 8: Vigilance

**Chapter 8: Vigilance**

"Hey," Jake grinned, entering into the desolate park. He sat along a dark brick-red bench behind a grassy field with scattered conifer trees.

"Hey yourself," Rose appeared into the scene from a distant, strolling over to her boyfriend. The conifer trees soon changed into a mountainside waterfall and open lake.

After departing from Lao Shi's shop, Rose and Jake continued to text to each other through dinner and primetime. During the night, Rose was beginning to despise texting. It allowed only the most minimal two-way conversation possible. She wanted to rekindle the romance that began to brew today. Jake later suggested they talk on the phone or webcam chat, but her father's early morning call-in disallowed her. Besides, Rose came up with a better idea.

So they both dusted off their dream charms and entered into the dream world for a romantic evening for two. "It's been awhile since we revisited the dream realms…" Rose continued, skimming her fingers along the red bench before sitting.

"It has…since you were back in Hong Kong I think."

"Since the Huntsman attacked me," She exposed her other hand that rested in her back pocket. Slowly she began unraveling the old rags and bandages.

Jake sweated in nervousness every bandage she unraveled, "Are you sure you should be taking that off?"

"Yeah its fine; doesn't hurt anymore. Just a long grotesque scar," When the bandage was completely off, she emitted into the airless world, and it immediately disappeared. "So what you want to do for our date without annoying sisters and annoying friends.

He chuckled, "I'm up for anything you want to do; this was your idea."

Rose raised an eyebrow, both for confirmation and flirtation, "You're giving me free range to us to do whatever I feel like."

"Yup," Jake leaned closer, getting her settle hints, "Whatever you feel like."

"Alright," Rose said seductively an inch from Jake's face before pulling back and standing up, "I want to train."

Jake, baffled, paused and expressed his perplexity with facial expressions, "Huh?"

"Yeah, what I really want to is get some training down. A few runs, trial practices, something to keep me active." The strings of her cotton T-shirt and jeans soon faded into her full Huntsclan uniform complete with mask and Huntstaff.

"We have plenty of time to do whatever we want, and you want to train?" Another chuckle came through.

Rose was not laughing however, hidden from her mask was a smirk of playful excitement. She readied her Huntstaff and bowed her legs in a fighting stance. The waters and trees of the background blurred into the grey blank walls of her dismay dreams. "What's the matter dragon, can't handle some friendly competition?"

The challenge set, Jake jumped off the bench, "Psh, you're on!" Continuing the leap of the bench, he ascended into the air, dragooning up before falling to the ground. As soon as the smokes of his transformation cleared, she spirited away from her attacker. Jake, taking the bait, zoomed after her.

Rose ran through the empty rooms of her dream world, hoping to lose her attacker. However, Jake stayed close to her tail, never nearly ten feet from her. When Jake was close enough to aim without hurting her, he sent a wave of flames close by her side. Rose turned around and blasted a plasma beam to the fire, deflecting it.

Finally pausing, Jake soared up and inclined down to grab her, but Rose was too quick and dodged his claws with a back flip. The two began to try go hit or put another down, with less force than play. "You were right Rose, this is pretty fun." Jake mentioned as he lifted his elbow to block her high kick.

"Told you," She added before swinging her Huntstaff to Jake's feet. Luckily he was paying attention, hovering up a few inches to avoid the sharp tip, "So, what are our plans for when we wake up?"

"Sun said I shouldn't leave the house today."

Doing a double front flip with a side kart wheel to avoid his grip once more, Rose snickered playfully, "Since when did you start listening to your dragon masters?"

Jake paused shortly in his wrestling, reflecting that hit to his ego in thought. Nevertheless, you know that mac daddy, he could not let it effect him for long, "I could say the same to you." He directed back at her, and both laughed. "No, I can't disagree with Sun much, plus, I sorta agree with her. When I was walking home from Gramps's shop, I had that strange feeling that someone was watching me. I mean, you know the Amdrag could take down any threat, but if this keeps happening, I don't want that one moment where I'm unprotected, with Trixie, Spud, and Roxanne." Jake was careful to avoid using Rose's name, although he wanted to. He went on talking, to make it less suspicious, "Sun said it is best to stay indoors most of the time; enemies are more likely to attack me in the openness outdoors."

Rose slowed her punches, thinking about what he just said. She had been so caught up in her own freedoms being taken away, she had forgotten about her sister's safety. An image came to her mind, the shriek from her earlier today when the troll almost grabbed her. The fear in both her eyes and voice was enough to make everyone panicky. For once, she agreed with Jake, in that a direct force was not the right thing to do.

In her bewilderment, Jake gripped his claws around both her arms and held her down onto the ground, ending the duel with his victory.

Rose shifted her weight upward, to break free from him, but his hold was stronger than her shift. She tapped his claw to get him to budge. She quickly got up and walked away from him.

Jake followed behind, returning into his human form, "How about you and Roxanne meet Trixie and Spud at my house? My dad will be home, and Haley…but we still can hang."

"Okay." Rose agreed, turning back around and slowly walking up to Jake. "Enough talk about later, how about we decide what to do now."

As she made it to Jake, she bent down and kissed him on the lips. The kiss lasted less than a second, with a loud smack of the lips. Mesmerized, Jake answered slowly, "Well we could, you…"

"ROSE! IT'S TIME TO GET UP!" Suddenly Jake's majestic voice morphed into her sister's loud and high-pitched voice.

Rose rustled the pillows and sheets of her bed, delirious from the sudden removal from the dream realm. "Rox…Roxanne why are you waking me."

Roxanne continued her brushing on her teeth as she spoke, making her words muffled, "Dad didn't want you sleeping past ten, which I agree, you got me on this waking early habit now you should get on it too." Rose eyed her clock, which said 9:55, "Besides, someone had to end your sleep talking."

"I don't sleep talk Roxanne."

"Uh-huh sure… 'Oh Jake, oh Jake!'" She laughed before walking back into the bathroom and rinsing out the toothpaste. "Anyways, go take a shower so we can meet everyone at that electronics shop."

"Change of plans, we're meeting everyone at Jake's house today."

Roxanne peeked through the bathroom into her sister's room before going back to her morning hygiene, "When did you talk to him?"

Rose has kept from Roxanne many parts…or secrets from her past life. Most were because she did not want to frighten her, or burden her. This secret however gave her one thing that she need from time to time, space. Telling her might lose this luxury, "Last night…he texted me about it last night."

"Oh…well okay, get showered and readied already then."

At twelve, a washed and cleaned Rose and Roxanne exited out their house and descended into the sidewalk. Roxanne pranced along the concrete while Rose slowly sloped. One of the direct effects of using the dream charm, you lack an adequate sleep pattern and become irritable and lethargic the rest of the day. "So why are we going to Jake's place anyways?"

This was another secret Rose was planning to keep from Roxanne. She did not want her become over paranoid about potential attacks. "I don't know…I think it's something about just relaxing today. Besides, we always go to Lao Shi's…this will be something new to do."

Roxanne shrugged her shoulders, slowing her pace to an amble. "I guess. This won't be some awkward sitting with his family right?"

"No…Trixie and Spud will be there too. It'll be fun," she laughed.

"I hope so," Suddenly she rubbed her hands along her arms, and shuttered momentarily. Rose looked back at her sister, worried. "Cold twitch," She smiled and proceeded to walk.

Rose knew better than to trust cold twitches. The Huntsclan taught her two things cold twitches could mean, you were sick, or you were being watched. In the corner of the alley to the left, a pitch-black space behind a dumpster left Rose uneasy. That darkness gave the eerie sense of watchful eyes. It was clear no one there, in the middle of the day, but deviousness still reeked around here. Rose had a cold twitch. "Come on Roxanne; let's not be the last ones to Jake's house."

The doorbell chimed a brilliant tune to the Long house. 'Come in!' Someone murmured from inside. Jake, Trixie, and Spud sat along the Long family couch in the living room. Rustling noises of pots and pans echoed from the nearby kitchen. "Morning ladies," Spud greeted them from behind.

"Hey," Rose leaned down to give Jake a kiss on top of his head; he got off the couch and onto the floor, so her and her sister could sit down. Roxanne squeezed in first, to sit next to Spud. At first she progressed her arm around the back of the couch, but felt the awkwardness of her arm placement, retreating to keeping her arms in her lap. Rose sat down at the armrest, above Jake. "What are you guys watching?"

Jake grunted, "I don't know, Spud changed the channel to some game show."

"I don't know what it is either; just the teams were wearing bright colored jump suits that interested me."

"Give me this," Jake reached up and took the remote from Spud, "Let's see what else is on."

Instead of picking out certain channels to watch, Jake began at channel 1. It was the boring law channel, where they discuss future polices for the local area, "Next." They replied, and Jake changed it to channel 2. They tuned into it for a few seconds before, "Next."

For about thirty minutes straight it was channel surfing. Sometimes interest would strike into a show, but by the time it went to commercial or got boring, "Next."

When they got to channel 68, Haley Long trotted down the stairs. "If you can't find anything to watch, there's a special on elephant migration on Animal Planet I want to watch." Inching her way in-between the coffee table, she sat in the middle of the already crowded couch. "It documents the twenty mile journey of a herd of elephants across the Savannah."

"Haley, no one wants to watch your stupid program."

"Come on Jake, no one wants to keep watching you flip through a thousand channels. You're supposed to be entertaining them, not making them tired."

"Haley...don't you have other things to do?"

"Nope," She smiled with a childish turn to her father, who now entered into the living room space from the kitchen.

"Hey Jake-a-roo be nice to your," He analyzed his guests before grinning, "Oh, hey everyone."

"Hey Mr. Long" "Morning Mr. Long" They replied.

"Hello," With another dorky grin he turned back around towards the kitchen, "well if you need me I'll be in here."

"Cool Dad," Jake murmured before pausing the channel again, "Ooh, wrestling, and it just started too."

"Jake no one wants to watch this fake fighting," Haley murmured, grabbing for the remote.

"Hey!" He jerked it back before feeling a vibration in his pocket. The caller i.d. read GRAMPS. Unwillingly he gave Haley the remote so he could answer the phone, "What."

"Hey Jake, it's Fu."

"Yo Fu what's up?"

Vigorous typing sounds clamored in the background, "Well, I found out some information…some of it you're not going to like. Get to the shop now and I'll show you what I mean," and without even a good-bye, he hung up.

Interested, Rose asked, "Who was that?"

"It's Fu, says he found the answers we been looking for. Told me to come to the shop now."

"Now?" Trixie questioned, in both concern and laziness.

"Yeah, come on guys." Jake jumped up, and then yelled, "Dad, we're goin' out."

"Be home before your mother gets home," He replied, but only his echo reached the ears of the door, before being slammed into nothingness.

* * *

**I know, I didn't accomplish much in this chapter either X(. I wanted to add more, but it was going toward 2000 words, and you know me...I don't like to overdue my chapters. So it shall get exciting next chapter! (I'll even add an extra bonus the next chapter after that!)**

**I know I told you I'd finish it yesterday, actually I had so much homework yesterday so by the time I was only half way done with this chapter, I had to go to bed XD. I'll probably update it...Sunday? Maybe Saturday if I get bored. ^^**

**PEACE ALL!**


	9. Chapter 9: Accomplice

**Chapter 9: Accomplice**

**I lied, the bonus chapter doesn't come next chapter. I'll tell you when it comes XD**

At first, the group maintained a speedy pace along the crowded streets of midday New York, until the immediate surge left their systems into a settle saunter. "So Jake, did Fu give any details to what he found?" Trixie mentioned as they crossed the crosswalk with a group of other people.

"No…he said just meet him at the shop. If he couldn't tell me on the phone, then that means whatever he has to show us is not good."

Breaking through the crowd, they made a right; only six shops away from Canal Street Electronics. Jake pressed forward, determined to find out what Fu has found on yesterday's random attack. However, in his peripheral vision, he caught the sight of something shiny and out of place an adjacent alley.

He paused, questioning what he saw. Everyone else walked on without worry; maybe it was a trick of the mind. To make sure though, he backed his tracks, and stared into the lane.

It was a long alley, used by the two restaurants for side entrances. At the very end of this, one was a brick wall, and leaning against said brick wall was Eli Pandarus. By the time the others turned around with him, Jake was already in dragon form.

He hovered in the alley. "Pandarus, what do you want now?"

He twirled his black and red wand and responded, "You have been causing me a lot of trouble American Dragon."

As soon as Roxanne caught who was inside the lane, she covered her screams and ran down the street. Trixie, Spud, and Rose remained behind Jake, in defensive poses. Jake cocked his head and laughed, to act intimidating, "Trouble?"

"Yes, my new partner has been given me much grief that my minions have been unable to capture you yet."

Jake pretended to fret with his claws, "Well you know; it takes more than a few pathetic trolls to capture the Amdrag."

Pandarus paced in a circle as he spoke, "Yes, I can see, and you'd think hired help would get me farther."

Heat radiated behind the other three. Each had the instinct to look behind, but refused to. "Uh…Jake…" Spud shivered, but Jake was too distracted to hear.

"—oh well, you know what they say, if you can't get someone else to do it, do it yourself." His speak ended in a cackle and a glow of his wand. Two trolls blocking the end of the alley reached out and grabbed Trixie, Spud, and Rose at his cue.

Jake opened up with some full force fire at Pandarus; however, he dodged it with a few waves of his wand. With that failure, he bounded toward him, launching a punch straight downward. Pandarus wand was useless against physical attacks, and was pushed against the brick wall.

Rose, who would not let anyone grab her, wrestled one of her arms through the troll's clutch, and felt in-between her back and the troll's chest. She was trying to reach to the backpack she always wears, that held her Huntstaff.

However, the only thing she could feel were the rags of the troll's clothes. _Crap_, she thought as a memory of earlier this morning came through.

It was just after she got out of the shower. Rose was putting on clothes, followed by her backpack. Roxanne was watching closely, "_Why are you putting on your backpack?_"

"_I always bring my backpack, its Huntsclan regulations._"

" '_Its Huntsclan regulations'_, _Rose, if you are trying to prove to mom and dad that you are not going to go behind their back…you might want to try and stop bringing your backpack. Besides, we're just going to Jake's…what threat could be there? Unless his little sister starts nagging again…_"

So she didn't bring her backpack today…which she now regretted.

_No matter_, she proceeded to think,_ The Huntsclan taught me how to handle these kinds of situations_. She banged her elbow into the Troll's side, and he loosened her grip in reaction to the sudden nip. The grip loosened enough for her feet to touch the floor, in which she used to slam her feet onto the troll's massive toes. The only weak spot in on him, he let go of Rose and wailed from the pain.

Meanwhile, Jake and Pandarus continued their brawl. Pandarus sent a glowing ray into Jake's underbelly to protect against his punches. The ray was minimal, so Jake recovered quickly and dove under to knock him over. Pandarus recited his spell in a whisper, and casted his giant hands spell once more. Without time to react, they took hold of Jake and began repeatedly smashing him into the brick wall.

The second troll struggling to hold both Trixie and Spud winced as he watched his partner moan from the injured foot. Rose eyed her apprehensive friend with a warning, "If you don't want that to happen to you…" and immediately he let go of Trixie and Spud and ran away.

"Thanks Rose," Trixie said as she landed on the ground, "But what about Jake."

Simultaneously, all three looked down the alleyway, to see Pandarus still banging Jake against the wall. A cackle echoed his mouth, followed by "It is over, American Dragon." Jake's eyes began to squint to deal with the throbbing.

Rose looked back at Trixie and Spud, "You two go after Pandarus, that'll give a distraction for me to get through."

Without question, then nodded, and separated onto opposite sides of the lane. Spud trotted faster, and said, "Ah Pandarus," before running up to him.

Pandarus inched out of the way of Spud, "Mortal, your no match for my magic," He released one of his hands off Jake and grabbed Spud this time.

"Looks like you're in need of a hand Pandarus," Trixie grabbed a lone trashcan on the side of the alley, and charged up to him.

"You think you can do anything," Pandarus cackled once more, and threw his right hand holding Spud into the trash can, knocking her flat onto the ground. "It's over for your little dragon friend."

While this was going on, Rose jumped onto the roof, and jumped down on the other side of the brick wall. When Pandarus was distracted, such as when he went after Trixie, Rose climbed onto the brick wall and fell right onto the wand. The spell was immediately broken, tossing Jake, Spud, and the wand onto the ground.

Rose bent down to grab the wand, but Pandarus shuffled for it faster. He quickly eyed the four of them, before declaring, "You win this round, dragons" and disappearing with his wand.

All three pulled themselves off the ground, "Are you guys okay."

Jake answered, "Yeah I'll be okay," then looked over his shoulder, "Trixie, Spud?" They nodded and smiled, "Well, at least we are sure it's Pandarus now."

"Yeah, now the only question is who this mysterious partner he's working with is." Rose added.

"Let's hope Fu can tell us that."

Spud searched around the alley before moving his eyes toward the streets, "Where's Roxanne?"

They did a quick scan of the periphery, "I think she ran away when Pandarus came..."

"She probably went down to the shop," Trixie suggested, in which they agreed.

Down a few more blocks, they entered into the electronics shop. As soon as they came in, Fu signaled them over to the computer. All but Rose went to Fu. "Look what I found on the internet,"

"Let me guess, Pandarus is behind these attacks."

Fu stopped, "Well yeah…"

Trixie added, "And he has a new partner."

"Yeah sorta but…"

"And he tried to just get the American Dragon about five minutes ago."

Fu paused once more, "Pandarus just attacked you again?"

"Yup," Jake sighed and pulled a chair next to Fu, "Luckily, no one can get the Amdrag down."

"Well, the good news is that we found who Pandarus partner is."

"Who?"

Fu typed more on the computer, and pulled up a picture. "It's an old time witch, who was planning to work with Pandarus in his plan to take over the magical world." Along the picture was a black and white text. In bold print, it read "Confession". "But according to this newspaper from Magus Bazaar, she never got in contact with Pandarus."

"Huh?" Jake added, leaning in closer to read the article.

"Yeah, turns out she was supposed to meet up with Pandarus that night you guys went to Magus Bazaar…but she waited all night, and he never showed." A quote was italicized in the article, her saying '_He was planning to use direct force with my help. Since he clearly no longer requires my help, his plans must be sooner than expected_.'

"But Fu, that's impossible. We just fought Pandarus, and he said it's his new partner that is sending these attacks my way."

"Really?" He pondered, "Well he couldn't have gotten a new partner that fast…you don't think he's bluffing?"

"Oh yeah, because framing someone else for his crimes would get him so far…" Jake murmured.

"Great…guess I'll have to look into his new partner…" Fu began typing once more into a collection of search engines.

"Wow, thank you Fu for informing us on what we already knew," Trixie murmured with the same frustration as Jake.

"Oh that reminds me, I have something else." Fu stopped his typing and turned around on his chair. "The Dark Dragon escaped from prison a few days ago."

"Say what!" Spud, Trixie, and Jake all exclaimed simultaneously.

"Hm, now who's the one with the information…"

"Fu enough jokes…how did he escape, I thought this place was legit?"

"Looks like we had a little rat break in and turn off the anti-magic in his cell."

Jake rubbed his fingers through his temples, "Fu this is not good, he's gonna be after me I'm the one who put him in that cell."

"Relax kid. They have a hundred-mile quarantine of the area, and the Dragon Council already has been alerted. If he even makes to America, we'll know." He went back to this typing, "So all we need to worry about right now it foiling Pandarus."

"Good."

"Roxanne's not here," Rose came back into the front of the store. She searched around the back of the store, in the bathroom and closet, all turned out empty.

Her face showed her fear, but as she looked at Jake's reassuring face it turned into logic, "Don't freak out Rose…she probably just went home."

"Yeah…you're probably right." She smiled, "I'll just go see if she's okay…be back here in about thirty minutes."

"Alright." Jake leaned in and closed his eyes, but instead of a kiss, and he got was the site of Rose dashing out of the shop.

It was her nature instinct as a twin that was causing her this worry. Roxanne and Rose didn't stray too far from each other, so when they did, it caused anxiety. _What if Pandarus came after her?_ _What if he captured her?_ Constant questions like this rolled in her mind, heightening her anxiety. But she had to stay positive, until…these questions turned out to be positive.

Rose barged through the door, and to her relief, she found Roxanne resting on the couch. However, to her dismay, her mother and father were next to her, scowling.

* * *

**Oh...shi...crap... XD =P. **

**=D I'll try to update again sometime before Friday . **


	10. Chapter 10: Parallels

**Chapter 10: Parallels**

**BTW: I love all the comments guys. =) Inspires me to keep writing XD. Also it reminds me to create a last name for Rose's family…hmm…help? XP**

Roxanne's wet face came emerged from the pillow, and morphed into a smile. More tears poured down as she ran over to her sister, "Rose, your okay! I was so worried!"

"Rose, what the hell is this? Your sister runs in screaming and crying, saying some magical wizard confronted you and your friends? I thought I told you to stay away from all this?" Rose's dad ranted from the couch as Roxanne hugged Rose.

Rose pushed her sister off, walking into the living room, "Dad, it's wasn't—"

"You could have gotten yourself killed, and worse, you put your sister in danger!"

"There wasn't any danger," Rose lied, "everything was under control."

"Is that your excuse, you had it under control? And what if you didn't? What if your sister was injured, it would be your fault!"

Their mother put a hand behind her husband's back, "Charles. That's enough."

"Charlotte, don't you understand what dangers Rose's new friends could have caused?"

"Just be thankful that they are okay." She looked up to Rose, "What we are trying to say is that we think it's best if you stay away from Jake for awhile, learn to get away from that magical world."

Rose's mouth opened wide to argue, "What? That's not fair!"

"Fair? Do you think worrying about you two everyday is fair?"

"You can't keep me from who I want to hang out with. Neither of you are in control of what I can do."

Charles chuckled, "But we can ground you until start giving us a better attitude missy!"

"God why can't you guys just understand me!"

"That's it…your grounded for a week; no phone, no Jake, no daylight for one whole week!"

"Fine," Rose pulled out her phone and threw it at her father before charging up the stairs.

However, just before she reached the top, her father said, "Oh and one more thing. I want that backpack of yours…"

The hand holding onto the railing slowly slid down to the fifth step without turning around, "What."

"Yes, I want that stick of yours, maybe taking that will teach you…"

Rose could fight against her parents reasoning all she wanted, but to take away her weapon? It was like stealing away her own armor, her protection, her fortification. "No please don't." Charles eyed the backpack resting on the kitchen chair, where she left it this morning. Immediately he ran over and snatched it. He pulled it higher to prevent Rose reaching it as she tried to, "Please dad, don't that, please!" She resulted to crawling up her father's body, anything to get it back.

Eventually Roxanne came over and gripped Rose's arms, "Rose stop."

She looked back to her sister, and then to her father walking into the den. "I'm sorry Rose, but if this is what it takes, then so be it."

* * *

Upstairs, Rose stared at the blank white walls of her bedroom. It was quiet of sound, of life in here…just blank and white. _Grounded_… The eerie loneliness of this room reminded of her days in the Huntsclan, locked up in her quarters for several days at a time, grounded from her ambitions and freedoms. Although the familiarity of this atmosphere was nostalgic, it was unwelcoming.

She could sneak out.

She had done it many times back at the Huntsclan, to the point of perfection. It would be easier this time, just unlatch the locks, open it, and jump from the roof. Disobeying was a flaw she had adapted from her work with the Huntsmaster, by now, it was second nature to her.

However, it was different then. The Huntsmaster was an oppressive totalitarian, whose presence was enough to drive her into rebellion. Here, it was her parents, her caretakers, people who actually loved her.

Roxanne burst into the room, interrupting Rose's blank stare, "Rose I am so sorry I didn't mean to get you into trouble. I…I was just so scared when I saw Pandarus, that I started to run. I was looking for the shop but then I got lost…so I came here. Dad saw me come and he asked me what was wrong…and I…I couldn't have lied to him. I was so scared for you and Jake, and I'm sorry for leaving you, but…"

Rose clapped in front her face to stop her rambling, "Roxanne, it's fine; I know it wasn't your fault."

"I know…but it seems like I keep trying to get you into trouble…and I'm not, I swear."

"It's alright." She agreed, but positioned herself back onto her bed, staring up at the ceiling. "It just sucks, to be grounded."

"You've never been grounded before…how does it feel?" Roxanne tried joking, but didn't accept her humor.

Instead she responded, "Reminds me of being back in the Huntsclan…"

Roxanne has only heard bits and pieces of her Huntsclan life. Most of it was in the joys of combat and working with Jake, but she knew there were other parts…darker parts. The tone in her voice insinuated this was one of those parts, so she did not want her going on. "So…what happened with Pandarus?"

"We fought him, and he ran away once again. He wants Jake for some reason, but we can't figure out why …"

"Everyone make it out safely?"

"Just a few cuts and bruises."

Roxanne tried grinning, but she still loathed herself to accomplish it, "I'm so sorry Rose for running away. I'm just not used to being in these scary situations."

Ironically, Rose was feeling the same loath that herself felt. Putting her sister in this dangers, introducing her to this world she does not understand. "It's alright—"

"No…it's not. Ugh, I just feel such a coward, always running away and crying. While you stay behind and fighting."

"Something I learned from the Huntsclan, how to protect myself."

"Guess I need to learn that too..."

No matter Roxanne's resentment to herself, Rose still felt like she was pushing her sister into something she did not belong. She was bred into this magical world, but Roxanne was not. "Roxanne, tell me the truth, do you mind being introduced into magic world?"

Roxanne twisted her mouth, either pretending to think, or really thinking this over, "I…well…I'm just getting into to it. Some parts are scary, others are weird…but I really don't mind."

"Really?"

"Yeah really. I like Jake, and Fu, and Lao Shi. This magic is apart of your life, and I want to be apart of it."

Rose rolled over once more, "Well, it doesn't matter anymore. I don't think I can keep trying to be apart of it."

Roxanne sank into the bed, next to her sister's legs. "You know they don't mean what they say…"

"Looks like they do to me…"

"They still aren't used to the idea of you being apart of something else." She paused, and smirked, "Remember when I told you I didn't quite understand your new life? Well, now I do. I see how caring you are, willing to risk your life to protect the people you love. It may be for…well…strange reasons, but it's commendable even so."

Roxanne bent over and hugged her sister once more. This time it lasted longer, with Rose patting her sister's back, "I wish they could understand that…"

"Don't worry, they will. They just care too much to see it."

Rose smiled to herself, remembering the comparison of her parents to the Huntsmaster again. "Guess I'm not used to people caring for me."

Roxanne let go, raising and eyebrow toward her sister, "What are you talking about Rose? You've always had someone caring for you, since you were born."

Suddenly, Rose paused, reflecting it. This entire time, she has been reflecting on the suppression of her Huntsclan nature…the will to fight, the rebellious attitude, the need to stand up against everything. However, she did a parallel life. She spent fourteen years as an obedient innocent girl, living in the company of her parents and sister. There was a long period where she did not need to fight, where magic was only the act of dreams, where she was not in constant distress or threats.

Maybe her ambitions right now want to reconnect with her former life, but it was not a matter of survival. Surely, she has survived fourteen years without it. Whether it was being with Jake, fighting, staying with her parents, she knew now it was bearable.

Roxanne observed Rose's expression at her words, and knew it was what she needed to hear. With that, she smiled once more to her sister, and headed back to her room.

* * *

**Awe, I love those twin connective moments, just like me and my sister have every once and a while. =).**

**I'll probably update Thursday or Friday...depending on what work I get in-between. **

**Oh and...my twin went on a walk yesterday, came back with a hamster XD. We named him Delfino! XD.**


	11. Chapter 11: Belong

**Chapter 11: Belong**

**Sorry about my inactiveness. XD Been busy with stuff and other stuff hadn't had the time to finish one chapter. :P**

Rose paced back and forth in a short straight path in her grey and white room. Her watch told her it was 11:30, but she knew that time went slower in the dream world, so it probably was 3 or 4 a.m. Without cell phone access, she could not let Jake know she was putting own her dream charm tonight.

Luckily, a slow two minutes later, Jake emerged through the doorway of her dream realm. "Rose, where have you been? I've been texting your phone non-stop!"

She approached him, smiling until her response morphed her expression into a grimace, "My parents took my phone, I'm grounded."

"Grounded?"

"Yeah, they found out about us fighting Pandarus yesterday."

"Did you at least find Roxanne?"

Rose laughed, "Yeah, she's the one who told them," she regretted saying after she already said it. She did not want to put more blame on her sister, whose reasoning was out of concern. To give her more justice, she added, "But it's not her fault."

Jake watched the change of emotions across Rose face cautiously, noting that it lacked the bitterness of the past couple of days. He smiled following along next to her and they ambled in the empty room. "Well at least you found her. And also we got some good news on Pandarus."

This news brought more joy to her, still feeling apart of Jake's life even when she knew she could not. "What's up?"

"The Dragon Council is tracking Pandarus's moves since his case made it to the papers. They will be sending some dragons down to monitor Magus Bazaar, which means we are free from Dragon duty."

"Really?" She was more excited that he said "we" than his actual news, "What about the Dark Dragon?"

"Also part of the dragon crew, although he hasn't been spotted in America yet. The way I see it is more time to relax, and get away from random attacks."

"That's great!"

"So how long until you're ungrounded?" Jake knew that with the safety of the group in hand, Rose would get in less trouble about hanging out with him. But how long would that be?

"A week," was the correct answer, but she added also, "If my parent's loosen up."

Jake saw the tension build up in her shoulders, so he grinned, "Don't worry I'm sure this is all just new to them. Can't expect them to be cool with it so fast."

Rose halted the walk to glare at him, "It's just, they were willing to uproot our family back here because of me. They knew how important you are to me, how much this magical life means to me. And now, they are could care less."

"It's a parent thing Rose. They are trying to protect you."

"I don't need any protection." She muttered, more to herself than to Jake.

With his incredible dragon hearing, he heard her still. "Give them time to show them your Huntsgirl side, then they'll know you don't need protection."

She sighed aloud, "Yeah I guess." Quickly she changed the subject, knowing her own parent's indifference, "So, what are your plans today."

A parlor seat appeared before their eyes. Jake sat across from Rose, slumping his elbow on the glass table, "I don't know really. It'll be pretty boring without you there."

"I'll agree to that." She smiled, "One week of boringness."

"Don't worry; we can still talk in here." He said, before continuing, "Will Roxanne be over? Or is she grounded too?"

Rose did not even think about that. Technically, she was the only one grounded. Roxanne is free to do whatever she wants. "Nope just me, But I don't know…" She did not finish her sentence, knowing whatever she was going to say would offend her boyfriend.

Jake took the hint from her unfinished sentence, "Well tell her if she wants she can hang out with us at the shop if she wants. I don't want your twin feeling like she can't chilax with us because your not there."

"I'll pass over the invitation." She placed both her elbows on the table, letting her head rest inside her palms, leaning closer into Jake. Roxanne might not feel comfortable with Jake without her, but it would help her keep informed in the groups affairs.

But this night in the dream realm was not meant to spend talking about her sister; but to be with each other. "So…what do you want to do? We have the whole night ahead of us!"

"There's one thing…we could always so." Jake wheedled, inching his head closer to Rose's.

Each leaned a little more, up until their lips met. Rose closed her eyes, enjoying this moment, taking in everything from her boyfriend. His smell, his taste, his lips…

When she opened her eyes, she was back in her room, making out with her white pillow that was no longer strictly white. For a moment, her body did not register what happened. When it did, she pouted her face and crossed her arms.

She opened her mouth to speak, but then caught herself before saying 'aww man!" The repetition of Jake's words made her smile, and able to get up from her bed easily.

Her lone clock read 8:30, along with the emptiness of her house. Her father already gone, it made her the one awake. With nothing else to do, she got in the shower, and prepared herself for the upcoming day.

When she emerged out of the steaming shower toweled, Roxanne exited out of her room still in her pajamas. "Hey your back on your early morning routine!"

Rose smiled as she wrapped up her hair, but the smile poorly executed contentment, "There's not much else you can do when you're grounded." She said in an uplifting tone so her sister would know she was not in a bitter mood once more.

For the next hour, she blow dried her hair, and composed herself. Roxanne entered in her room wearing a robe when her process was near complete. "Whad up sister?"

She joined her sister on the bed, eyeing the droplets of water falling from her loose brown hair. "Not much, what you up to today?"

Roxanne brushed her fingers through her tangled hair, "I was going to ask you the same thing."

"Why? You're not the one grounded. You have the whole week to what you want to do."

She swayed her head, a half agreement, "Yeah…I was thinking about calling some of my old friends, catch up with them." Rose smiled; Roxanne deserved time to be a normal teenager with normal friends. But just before she opened her mouth to agree, Roxanne cut-in, "But as I went through my phonebook, I realized I don't have any old friends. Man, moving sure shows who you really are, and where you belong."

With those solemn words, Rose learned two things about her sister. One, she resented her old life of chasing boyfriend after boyfriend, and two, she did not mind tagging along with her and her new friends; almost if she preferred to be in her supernatural lifestyle.

The thought made her smirk, "Well Jake invited you to the shop today. He says not to feel like your not welcomed just because I'm not there with you."

"I might…but I don't think mom and dad will want …wait a second," Roxanne raised her arms up, whoops, "how did you talk to Jake? Did you sneak my cell? I think I would have heard him come through the window…unless he was all 'dragoned up' but still I'm pretty sure a dragon would be—"

Better to tell her now before she went on like this for days, "Roxs, no. It's from this," she held up her wrist, letting the loose bracelet hang along her wrist.

"Your old charm bracelet?"

For a moment, Rose wondered how Roxanne remembered the emergence of this bracelet, being different from where it actually came from, "It's actually called a dream charm, stole it back from the Huntsclan. Allows me to enter into others and mine dreams; me and him talk in there occasionally."

"You sly girl, always looking for ways to undermine mom and dad," she lowered her face, observing her own reflection in the first charm, "Neat. Can I try sometime?"

Rose nodded, "Maybe." Her arm fell back onto the pillow sitting on her lap. "Jake also mentioned other dragons are on watch of the city for, Pandarus," she decided to leave out the Dark Dragon. No use in telling her that there are some evil dragons and the one on the loose is one of the most dangerous, "Which means it should be safe and sound for you."

"Cool, though I was thinking about maybe just hanging out with Spud, I don't know where we stand…" Roxanne was unsure about her feelings for Spud. She had kissed his cheek the morning after they found Rose from her regression, but since then he had made no hints of taking it a step further.

"That should be fun," Rose did not want to side with her…for she knew as about how his feelings work as how his mind works.

"And if anything, I can always just use this," she dived her hand into the pocket of her robe, and pulled out a vial. This small vial was pink, and had a bright-laced label along the middle.

Rose withdrew with her eyes for a moment, and then laughed, "You stole the love potion from Magus Bazaar?"

"Not stole…" She stared into the ceiling, hiding a smile. "I am capable of making a purchase."

"With what money?"

"Mom gave me some at the beginning of the week thank you very much!" She pretended to be offended. "Since I bought it…though I'd see how it works…"

"Roxanne, it's not smart to use some potion you bought one some guy to find out if he likes you. And those potions usually have very bad permanent side-effects."

"I know I know," she shoved the potion back into her pocket, "But it doesn't hurt to bring it along."

Rose reached up and pluck a wet strand hair on her head, "Whatever Ms. Romantic…go get some clothes on."

Roxanne stuck out her tongue, and then exited her sister's room.

An hour later when her hair was dried, straightened, and curled, she stuck her head back in, "I decided to go hang out with Jake."

"Okay," Rose muted the television, "have fun!"

Roxanne shifted her eyes into the hallway, and then said, "If mom asks, I went on a date with Spud," then zoomed out.

Rose chuckled to herself, and returned to her show. She spent the rest of the afternoon between stupid television shows and commercials. Most of the time her attention was not even on the show…just imaging what fun her sister is having without her.

At dinner, she sauntered down the stairs and sat quietly in her chair, looking at neither her mother nor father who just came home. Her eyes made a small divergent to the other empty dinning chair, and for a split second envy shot in her eyes.

Charlotte joined into the dining room table, setting the mood to beginning eating. By her subtle tones, all the anger from yesterday disappeared. "Hey Rose, where's your sister? Did she tell you she was going to miss dinner?"

Rose remembered the plan established by her, and played accordingly, "I don't know…she said she was going on a date with Spud. Maybe they are planning to go to dinner."

Charles took a bite of his macaroni, and then responded, "Awe how sweet. Good for her to finding someone," His mouth remained open after his words, contemplating saying more acid against her, Rose knew.

"Yeah…just I don't like her going out without you around," Worry read across her eyebrows, "Without you sticking together."

Rose took another bite, and then responded in her most gracious voice, "Roxanne is fine, she has her cell, and is only a few blocks away. Just because I am grounded, doesn't mean she can't have fun."

Hiding her worry, Charlotte lied, "I know."

After the silent dinner, Rose retreated to her room and watched more dull TV in the dark. Odd, Rose felt just like her sister this morning. Moving really does tell you who you are, and where you belong.

Rose decided to wait until her sister to come home, maybe to regain some excitement of the day. Maybe her stories of her day might even add thrill, or exhilaration.

She woke up from dozing during a rerun show at about 1:30, with the slam of the front door.

* * *

**I've been working on this chapter for a couple of weeks now, just been so busy to work on it. XD Actually, that was a lie, not that busy. =D Just busy hanging out with friends, doing other things.**

**But I am going to warn you my AP exams are coming up, which means I won't be updating often in the next month. Hopefully it won't take A MONTH for me to update again XD.**


	12. Chapter 12: Valor

**Chapter 12: Valor**

Lights lid up the entire house, announcing the stir of Charlotte and Charles. Rose jogged down the stairs first, but her parents were not too far behind her.

Roxanne was already at the foot of the stairs by the time Rose came down, shaking furiously. Her nails were in her teeth, her face dry from past wetness. Her hair ruffled on the left while her right was missing a shoe.

She was able to blurt out 'ROSE!' just before Charles yelled, "Roxanne! What on Earth would give you permission to stay out this late! It's one in the morning!"

Roxanne did a small look to her parents, before returning to Rose. Horror and pain shined through her eyes, "Rose! Oh my gosh Rose I was captured! Me and everyone else was captured by Pandarus! They…they let me go, but Jake, he's still there, trapped!"

Without even time to analyze what she just said, Rose was already heading to the door. "What's the address?" She whispered, holding the metal handle tightly.

"No Rose! They wanted you, which is why they let me go, because they wanted me to get you. Don't go!"

"What's the address?" She repeated, this time an order.

"Uh…29th, and Rosenberg…there's an abandoned building…"

Rose opened the door, setting a chain reaction to her parents. Charlotte already cuddling Roxanne let go, "Rose, no!"

Her father added, "Rose, get back in the house!"

"No dad!"

"Rose, I swear if you leave this house…"

Rose took a steady breath, and turned around with complete composer, "Jake needs me, dad. Jake has been their the countless time I almost got myself killed, and I will continue to do the same for him," She noted at that moment her backpack surreptitiously laying against the banister, she lifted it onto her shoulders "I will do whatever I can to help friends in need. You may not understand that, but I do," and walked out.

Roxanne stayed in the house, wiping her tears, and listening to the few short seconds after Rose's departure. Only seconds…until the storm appeared, "Can you believe that girl?" Charles snarled, trembling his arms, "How dare she disrespect us!"

Roxanne did not look at her parents anymore, just kept blankly staring at the door. At that moment, she had a revelation. "You know what, mom and dad, I agree her. Jake needs her help."

"Roxanne," Charlotte cooed, and with one quick look, Roxanne saw not anger in both her and Charles eyes, but panic.

But she was past panicking, inching her way to the door "You guys haven't seen yet this Rose, the paranormal one. She's not the helpless little girl you think she is. She is tough, strong; she can fight things twice as big and her and three times as scary. But most importantly, she has heart, enough of it to protect those who she loves. Yeah, I used to be like you, fearing every time she fought some magical monster, but I understand now that's her. That's where she belongs, who she is, and she is not going to change because you keep grounding her."

By the end of her speech, she was already at the front door. The plan of their next daughter was coming into play, "Roxanne? What are you doing, don't you dare leave too!" Charles roared.

"Rose understands when people need her, and I might be new to this, but I do know when my sister needs me. I'm not going to abandon her." The door shot open.

"Roxanne, not you too, please," Charlotte pleaded with her words and eyes once more, balancing out Charles rage.

Roxanne looked back, unsure of her own fate and said, "You can ground me when I get back." And followed her sister's lead.

Roxanne rushed her way on the empty sidewalk, and saw her sister running up ahead a few blocks, "Rose wait!" She called out, caring less about how loud she is this late at night.

Rose paused, eying her sister's presence, "Roxanne, you really shouldn't be here." Although she preferred her to be here, Rose was fully aware how unprotected her sister is.

"You know I can't leave you to roam the streets this late at night alone," she smiled, then glared at the street signs, "besides I know a shortcut turn left."

Both made a quick maneuver to the left, down a dirty unlit alley. They kept a steady trot, but Rose noticed her sister's asthma beginning to act again, so she slowed down to a jog.

Roxanne immediately slowed, with a smile in her eyes that was thanking Rose. She admired her sister's ambition to do whatever she will to protect others, and therefore did not want to disgrace her with her own shameful weakness and fear.

Rose understood her that look of tiredness and pain, no disgrace at all, and knew she needed to address this issue. "So how did you get captured? What happened?"

Roxanne inhaled, preparing for much needed air. This was inevitable to come, and with time to spare before getting to the building, she could be brave enough to tell Rose what happened.

"Well, it started around sunset. I spend the day with Jake, Trixie, and Spud, hanging around in the shop. The dragons you told me about this morning told us that we should day indoors, and by leaving the house we were interfering with their jobs. That made Jake mad, but Fu Dog made sure we stayed in the shop all day.

At about six, I knew I needed to go home because mom would have dinner ready, but I didn't want to walk home alone. Jake offered to walk me home.

Then, just before turning down the corner from the electronics store, Pandarus snuck up and grabbed me by the neck. His grip was really hard, and his wand thingy was glowing in my direction. 'Roxanne!' Jake screamed while he was turning into a dragon.

'Come with me, or else I will kill her!' Pandarus cackled, and I started to cry, so I couldn't hear what Jake responded, but Pandarus then began to slick the back of my neck for some spell I'm not sure, but then I began to scream. Jake dragoned down, rose up his hands, and said, 'Okay, I'll go with you. Only if you let her go.'

Then Pandarus's trolls came and wrapped Jake in his linked chain with feathers along the edges while he responded, 'Oh I'm sorry. He requests the presence of both of you.'

'What? No!' Jake tried pulling himself free, but the metal was on him too tight, and it was also glowing. Eventually Jake stopped moving, and I stopped crying too because Pandarus slid something cool on my neck and I started to get really tired.

I think I fell asleep or something because the next thing I remember is waking up in this dingy dark warehouse room chained to a wall. Jake was also chained to a wall, the one opposite of the one I was on. He was back in dragon form, but he wasn't moving. 'Jake!' I yell for him, but he didn't respond. He chained only my hands, so my feet were dangling close to the floor of the building. There was a random board of wood against the wall, so I used my feet to kick it at Jake. It didn't hit him, but it made a loud boom that woke up him.

And by wake up, his head was up, that was about it. He grunted, 'Roxanne', but couldn't say much more.

I began to panic right there, from the feeling of helplessness and claustrophobia of the room, and began to cry again. I kept trying to prompt Jake up, telling him these silly chains couldn't keep him contained. But when I heard loud footsteps outside, I stopped.

Pandarus entered from the door to the right closest to Jake, and following him was this big dark scary dragon. They walked over to Jake first.

'Yes, yes,' the big dragon roared, taking a knife from Pandarus's hand and slicing the chain that was around his neck. Jake began to gasping for more air, looking better than he had two minutes.

After his gasps, Jake looked up the other dragon…the Dark Dragon, yeah, that was what he called him, and said, 'Dark Dragon…what are you doing here,' then he looked at Pandarus, 'I should have expected you two working together, a new ultimate low for you.'

The Dark Dragon laughed, and it shook the entire building, 'You might think so American Dragon. But Pandarus has been very useful in my plan. Before you are slain, I would like to tell how you both came to being here.'

He went on some flashback, but he brought back many details I didn't understand, and therefore didn't pay attention. But Pandarus kept a watchful eye from behind as he regaled in his story."

* * *

**Bonus chapter shall be next chapter! Which I hope I can add soon! XD (Sorry short bottom commentary, I really have to pee! XDDDDD)**


	13. Chapter 13: Bonus!

**Restriction 13: Bonus!**

**As I promised before, here is your bonus chapter! The cool thing about being an omniscient narrator I can go to any point of view I want =). Therefore, I am going to describe to you how Pandarus and the Dark Dragon came to be partners. Roxanne and Jake are told a vague story of how they met, but Roxanne cannot recall all points. But…I can. XDD**

Life is not meant to stay contained. The world is purposely expanding and gigantic to avoid containment. There is a reason why prisoners lose all connections of any sights, sounds, and communication, being trapped, caged, alone, will drive anyone, or anything, into a maddening insanity. Psychosis made it easier to dispose the more potent foes.

This is how the Dark Dragon felt during his days in prison; trapped in this ten by ten foot cell, caged with anti-magic to suppress his greatness, alone without any sounds or stirs from Chang or anyone outside of himself. Nefariousness evokes strong intelligence, which left the Dark Dragon able to keep functioning, but his will was breaking faster than these walls.

The jail cells of this special prison made up of unicorn and sphinx along three walls, with one wall made of Plexiglas with anti-magic, allowing him only one window of view. No one ever came downstairs. No one ever visits the restricted section. The guards only come in for one thing: to dispose of the weak-minded. The window of view was nothing more than the façade of an empty wall.

So the Dark Dragon spend his days in prison, glaring at his empty wall, perceiving different ploys and schemes, which ended into brilliant dreams. He continued to eat his daily portions (to the guards surprise), and practiced powers he could no longer use, in preparation of the day he would leave.

Days have come and go, all ending with his brilliant dreams. The Dark Dragon began fearing entrapment, an eternity of suppression and failure. He even began to feel the schizophrenia of loneliness, seeing images of those long past. He tried holding on, squeezing, but that only injured his palm.

Usually the images changed, sometimes Chang, others his daughter, sometimes even his enemies. However, these mirages only lasted milliseconds.

He knew if he ever got out, he would get revenge on his enemies.

Then, an image turned into Bananas B. He appeared briefly through the empty window, before scurrying off like the rest of them.

He blinked twice, and remained his usual vague glare.

Suddenly Bananas B appeared again, this time along the top of his cage. He began pulling on different wires, hanging along them until they broke. The Dark eyed this madness until he jumped in front the Plexiglas, ripping into the wiring there. The clear glass shattered, and the room glowed red.

After total silence, the first sound the Dark Dragon heard was Bananas's accent. "Yo, Dark D, I came to set you free."

"Excellent," The Dark Dragon laughed, glaring around the flashing red room.

"And, lookies what I brought," along his tail he held a vial, filled with thick purple liquid.

"A portal spell? Good, now let's get out of here."

Bananas did not move right away, "But…what about Chang?"

The Dark Dragon looked over to the cell adjacent to him, laying eyes on his partner for the first time. She was in her purple dragon form, pressing her claws to the glass with pleading eyes towards them. "We must leave before they track us."

He reached over to the vial, about to open it up, before the Dark Dragon came back around with a growl. "Not here, they'll get into the portal." He punched up his fist, and sent a blast that echoed three stories up, a move he practiced in his time in prison. He grabbed Bananas B before flying out the corner hole of the second story.

The magical prison was on a desolate island surrounded by the harsh grey sea of a Thursday night. After escaping into the clear outside of the island, the Dark Dragon plunged into the gloomy water. When they reached about five feet below the shore, Bananas B unleashed the portal spell, and they both jumped through.

* * *

They both fell down into an empty pitch-black alleyway, with Bananas B falling into a trashcan. The Dark Dragon landed safely on his feet, and observed his new surroundings.

However, knowing his surroundings had pissed him off, "We are in Magus Bazaar? Why did you take us here?"

Bananas jumped out, and fiddled with his fingers, "I...I panicked yo. I didn't know you were goin' be plunging us into the waters."

"You imbecile! Once they figure out I am gone, this will be the first place they search!" The Dark Dragon lifted his arm up in threat, but stopped when he saw an approaching shadow. Bananas saw the shadow too and began climbing up the storm pipe to hide.

The Dark Dragon prepared his flight too, until he noticed the smell. "Dark Dragon, it has been a long time. Last time I heard you were in jail." The shadow said.

"I recently made an escape out." The Dark Dragon answered, both indifferent and harsh.

The shadow came into the view of the alley, making none other than Eli Pandarus. "You know that won't last long, once the Council finds out you'll be back in jail."

The Dark Dragon viewed into the starry night, knowing his days were numbered. "The Council won't even know I left the island for a few more days. This will give me time to hide, and maybe finally get my revenge on that wretched American Dragon."

Pandaras, using this small talk to seek amusement while he waited for his new partner, was suddenly infuriated. "That American Dragon, I wouldn't mind seeing him gone. Just today I was minding my own business waiting for Iliala to show, and he intrudes on my plans."

Suddenly, a brilliant scheme appeared into the Dark Dragon's mind. With Chang gone, he was in need of an accomplice, a minion to do his duty work. "Eli, how's about I make a deal with you."

Although Pandarus despised most dragons, he knew how much power and influence the Dark Dragon possessed. "Ha, a deal, why would I want to make a deal with you?"

"In my plans of domination the American Dragon has been my downfall. Moreover, due to my current situation I cannot be seen for a short while. So, if you give me what I want, I shall give you what I want. Control of the magical world."

"Please, I know you want control of the magical world as much as I do."

"With the American Dragon gone, I will have easy access to the entire world; the magical worlds will only be a small part of an empire."

Pandarus was skeptical of this also foe, although his offer was more convincing than his witch friend's was, "What makes you think I can trust you."

"We both have a common enemy, the American Dragon. Your power is weaker than mine is, but your tactics are surpassing. All I need you to do is bring him to me, and I can dispose of him myself."

"Bring him to you?"

"That is all, in order to all that you crave for."

Pandarus sighed, the enemy of your enemies is your friend, I guess, "Alright Dark Dragon, I'll help you out. There's an abandon building at this location," he pointed in the air, and a map popped up, "It's protected with magic, so no one can find you. My minions and I will search him out, and bring him to you. If there is one sign of treachery from you, I will contact the Council."

The Dark Dragon, holding back an evil grin, nodded, "Understood. But I want him soon."

"Do not worry; I'll have him by the end of the week."

He unleashed his scepter from behind nowhere, and prepared a personal teleportation portal. But before he wanted in, the Dark Dragon had a memory, of his time in China, his downfall. He was picturing who to show revenge, his enemies, "And one more thing. There should be a girl with him, a Huntsgirl. Bring them both, to me."

* * *

**Bang, the emergence of team Pandarus and Dark D! **

**XD I'll update the next chapter either by the end of this week, or after AP week (which is next week =)). **

**Peace. Love the comments! XD**


	14. Chapter 14: Stealth

**Chapter 14: Stealth**

**My deepest apologizes for this story xD. Hanging out with friends, college preparations, summer, etc. all have combined to make me not have time to update a chapter. I really do want to finish this story though, at least, although I don't remember exactly how I wanted to execute that =P.**

**Hopefully I'll have/make time in college, since I leave for it in a month! =D**

"—He didn't finish his story however, stopping mid-sentence when he caught the site of me. He walked over, and glared at me closer that I started to shake again.

'Who is this?' he blared, turning back to Pandarus.

'It is the girl you requested for,' Pandarus responded, 'this is the Huntsgirl.'

'You imbecile!' the Dark Dragon yelled, ripping the tops of my shackles and holding me by the chains. He then started to fling me side to side in front of Pandarus. 'Does this look like a Huntsgirl to you? This isn't the girl, she is blonde.'

Pandarus walked closer and stared and me, 'Psh, I see plenty of Huntsgirl in her, she probably just dyed her hair.'

'Then where is her birthmark,' then the Dark Dragon pulled my right arm up. 'You idiot, I give you only one job and you failed!'

'Alright, I will admit there was another girl with her, but both were equally strong, how was I to tell the difference? I got you the American Dragon, which is who you wanted!'

'Silence! I need her too!' The Dark Dragon the pulled me closer, and smelled me. His breath was gross, 'She does smell almost the same as the Huntsgirl, but not quite,' he said, 'You! Do you know where the Huntsgirl is!'

Jake responded in hush afterwards, 'Don't answer him Roxanne.' Immediately after Pandarus yelled 'shut-up!' and tied a long braid of hair around the chains, and Jake was out cold again.

I wanted to cry again, but the Dark Dragon was staring at me so I just closed my eyes and did what Jake told me. Instead of him yelling or hurting me as I thought he would, he unlocked the shackles. I opened my eyes, to find myself standing on the cold ground. 'Bring her to me.'

'You're letting her go! Just like that!'

'I could kill you right now, easily…but I won't. If you value your life,' he spoke to me, 'you will go get her, tell her the current state her dragon friend is, and your life shall be spared. If you don't have her back in an hour, I will track you down, and kill you. Don't believe I won't. You understand'

I nodded.

'And if she is not here within two hours, I will kill the American Dragon regardless. Now go!'

That's when I ran out of the building, and came and got you."

* * *

Rose pondered a moment, processing the entire event her sister just described. "Should have known that this mysterious partner of Pandarus' had to be the Dark Dragon…" she turned her head to face her, then back behind a desolate alleyway, "We are probably being watched, I don't think the Dark Dragon would have sent you unwatched."

Roxanne smiled a feeble broken smile, the best she could do at the time, "I thought about that, which is why when he set me free I went down these small caged back alleys, so I would be harder to track."

The same feeble smile emerged on Rose, "Wow, I'm proud of you Roxs, you know how to think on your feet when needed."

"Are you saying that most of the time I am stupid?" Rose paused, allowing the silence to be her response, before they both broke into snickering, "I know, most of the time I am, but I learned from you, to stay brave and smart in times like these. When he let me go, I originally headed to the shop to get Fu and maybe contact Lao Shi. But I knew you were the one who needed to save Jake, and I was to stay with you and help as much as I can."

"That's pretty brave of you, what brought on this?"

She shrugged both to answer Rose and to her own mixed feelings, "I don't know. Something about Pandarus saying he saw plenty of Huntsgirl in me, made me realize that I could be just as strong and courageous as you are."

The small appreciation her sister spoke towards her lightened Rose's heart. Only for a moment, before it turned into worry and uncertainty. "You are strong and courageous already. And as much as I admire your nerve, you should have stayed home. The Dark Dragon isn't someone to deal with easily, especially with humans."

They paused along to brick walls, facing forward to a shady isolated building northward. "That is exactly why I came. I may not be able to fight, but I need to be there for you, for better or worse. I need to protect over my little sister."

"You're only two minutes older," Rose reminded.

"That still makes me the oldest."

A simultaneous chuckle came through, before it wafted out from the stillness of the warehouse ahead. Rose pulled her sister by her shirt to accompany her behind a trashcan. "The first thing we need to do is sneak around the building. We need to find Jake and set him free before they find out."

"The front of the warehouse is guarded by someone."

"What about the sides?"

"Um…I don't know…I went through the front only."

"Well, I guess we'll have to find out," Rose tugged Roxanne more, inching her back deeper into the back alley. Staying low to the ground, they crawled around the brick building, crossed the street, and tiptoed into the landscape surrounding the warehouse. The grass was thick and coarse, slaughtered in the color yellow. Both the girls ducked within a deep grass patch, eyeing the scene. "Looks clear," Rose whispered and scurried across the field to the blacktop and then to side of the building. Roxanne, who noticed her sister's departure a few seconds later, darted after.

When Roxanne reached her sister's side, she exclaimed a syllable before Rose's palm was over her mouth. "Shh…" She warned before releasing her hand. "Were there any doors or windows in the room they kept you two?"

She shook her head before replying, "No windows besides the glass ceiling. And there was only one door, and the only way I know how to get through it was the front entrance."

"Hmm…" Rose contemplated those options before flipping into the air and landing softly on the metal rooftop. Roxanne gasped for a split second, before shutting her mouth. "Sh, come quickly," Rose reached down her arm. With a frown, Roxanne grabbed her sister's hand, and used the grip to haul herself up while walking along the side of the warehouse. When she got to the roof part, she fumbled to change her footing from the wall, which resulted into a loud bang as she fell onto it.

"Duck!" Rose hushed, forcing her weigh on top of Roxanne to push lower on the roof. Even their breaths remained silent for a few short seconds.

When the stillness proceeded, Rose got off Roxanne. "You need to be more quite."

Roxanne smiled, "Sorry."

"Now, show me this ceiling window."

She pointed to her right, "It's over here, where the light is shining. It's huge, covers most of the ceiling."

Rose rested her finger over her mouth again before slowly tiptoeing at an angle in the pointed direction. Roxanne took the hint for stealth and followed along.

They paused at the edge of the wide ceiling. Rose set her right hand carefully on it, to test its rigidity, before setting her other hand on the glass as well. "That's him, right there." Roxanne tapped the glass towards a shadowy corner in the room. "He's against the wall."

"Looks like he's alone; they probably already left to search for you, the perfect time to sneak in."

"But how? It is too high to break the glass here…" For a moment, Roxanne paused, to think this out logically, as her sister would, "maybe there's a back door we can sneak through."

Although the effort was progress, Rose disagreed, "No…they probably suspect I will try and sneak in and save Jake myself, and the back door is the obvious spot for a break-in. No, I think the safest place to go through in is the front door."

"The front door!" Roxanne grunted as Rose began to inch towards the middle edge, "Rose! That's just asking for trouble!"

Without even time to reply her silent finger, Rose latched the edge of the roof in-between her legs. "You need to go down first, so I can help you. If the coast is clear, signal me down. If not…run as fast as you can."

Doubt and worry made her heart race, but Roxanne nodded. She held tight to both of Rose's hands as she lowered her down. When it was as far as Rose's arms could go, Roxanne let go and grounded herself on the soil. As soon as she landed, she froze, keeping an eye on the troll guarding the front gate. Moments passed; nothing around her twitched or moved towards her, which meant she was in the clearing. She hand signaled to Rose, who soon after jumped off the roof and landed tenderly before dragging Roxanne into the door of the building.

They stayed low to the ground, speed walking through the titled corridor. Roxanne signaled to the right, but Rose paused, looking upwards. "There's a camera, which means they know we are here. We need to get to Jake now!"

"It's down this hallway!" Walking instantly became sprinting, making their way down the hallway and bursting to the door.

Immediately both ran to Jake as soon as the door opened, who was still out cold. "He's unconscious; we need to get him awake." Rose pulled off her backpack to unveil her folded up Huntstaff. "Roxanne, you need to untangle the Sphinx hair off of him while I cut through the Sphinx hair chains. That's the only way he'll get free."

"Right," Roxanne agreed, and directly began ripping through the unkempt rough braid Pandarus tied around him. Rose used her Huntstaff to slice through the shackles holding his arms against the wall. As soon as she did the Jake's dragon body collapsed off the wall, luckily Rose was there to catch him. She broke through the bottom shackles to release his legs as well.

With him no longer attached to the wall, it made it easier to disentangle the Sphinx Hair. Roxanne uncoiled it around his body and threw it in the dark corner.

"Hold down his body so I can cut through the rest of these chains," Rose said, pointing her staff towards the many chains wrapped around his body.

"Right," Roxanne understood, and began trying to pull his body away from he chains. However, just as she did that she jumped and let go to the sound of the door being blasted off the hinges.

* * *

**Once again I am so sorry! xDD I wanted so badly to keep up with this story, but after prom my life has been so hectic! These two weeks have actually been one of my calmest weeks, yet I am still busy! **

**I know you probably already hate me, but I will try my hardest to give this a ending already =D. Probably not this week though xD haha...I have a drive test tomorrow (wish me luck!) then a garage sale this weekend. But I won't give up, I won't! ^^**


	15. Chapter 15: Entertainment

**Chapter 15: Entertainment**

**Once again, I will have to apologize to my dear readers, you guys are truly awesome. It's been almost a year since I have last updated my fanfiction account. In that year, I entered into college. Yeah, I turned into one of those college students who spends all her free time studying or hanging out with friends. xD**

**In that time, I have changed. I got a boyfriend, which was a disaster. xD I made new friends, kept old ones, and continuing my education to become a Wildlife Ecologist and Conservationist (that's my major…I like animals xD). **

**I have been on summer vacation for a month now, was in Reno but now back in Vegas for the break. Since then, I got a job, been with old friends, and had a birthday (which was two days ago xDD 19 ftw!).**

**But even after all of that, I still come back to continue writing. :) It's a nice break from reality. With my job and absolute no freetime, I don't know how much I can write, but I'll try.**

**Now I know most of you don't care about my personal life xDD, so I'll give you finally what you clicked on this chapter to read, a chapter of Restriction! XD**

The Dark Dragon's eyes uttered what words he could ever say. How dare that retched Huntsgirl sneak into the warehouse without him aware of it. How dare she free that American Dragon!

But as soon as the anger raced out of his eyes, a new feeling emerged. The feeling of satisfaction; revenge would soon be his. "Huntsgirl, so good of you to join us." He chuckled.

Roxanne let go of the chains in her hand, contemplating backing away, or running. But like Rose, she stayed in place. "It was my pleasure." As she baited the monster, Roxanne slowly moved her expressive eyes to Jake, who was still out cold. The shackles and chains were off, but he was not getting up.

"Indeed, your pleasure to finally see me destroy the American Dragon!" Roxanne inched her hand forward, and nudged Jake's dragon face. If he would get up, she thought, he could fight them off.

Rose was aware of what Roxanne was doing, and so she decided to block their view of her, and to continue to entertain the Dark Dragon and Pandarus. "He's been here all along; you could have done it hours ago. Why wait?"

A sneer fell out of his snout as Pandarus eyed in the background, "Because, I wanted you to be here, to witness the end of the American Dragon, just before I kill you too. You see, I blame you for the confinement I have been in for the past months. You, you degenerate Huntsgirl, turning your back on your true calling to help this dragon. You, a vile human, do not deserve to live as much as he does."

Her simple shakes were not making any progress. Desperately, she wanted to scream _Jake, get up, we need you_! However, it would draw too much attention to her. Instead, she inched another arm over and increased her shaking.

She was the only one to notice the creeping shadows on the ceiling…

"Sounds fair, but my new question is, why did you team up with Pandarus to stop the American Dragon? Did you really get that hopeless?" Rose mocked, hiding her fear inside of her. Keeping him talking was better than fighting him. Unlike her own self-esteem, Rose was sure without Jake, there would be no way both of them would escape unharmed.

The Dark Dragon giggled once more at her remark. Pandarus though, was not too thrilled with her remark, glaring at her angrily. "Help was better off than no help, I did what I had to do in order to escape prison, and Eli was happy to assist me."

Suddenly something jumped off the window. "Look-sees what we have here." Bananas B planted himself on top of Roxanne, who freaked out.

Pandarus was up before anyone else, straining his hand across of her wrist. "You little brat, get away from him."

"Let her go!" Rose yelled.

With the distraction now in vain, the Dark Dragon clued himself back into manners that were more important. "Enough small talk," he raised up his claws in preparation. "Pandarus…leave the human alone. She will be no challenge."

He eyed Rose, who suddenly got up from her sedentary position. "Huntsgirl, will be harder to take on."

Rose pulled out her Huntsclan staff and held it firm in her grip as she moved lightly on her feet. "You will never stop me from protecting the ones I love." She said.

At that remark, the Dark Dragon laughed. But to Roxanne, it sent an immediate response in her mind, an idea. "Watch me. Pandarus, leave the human and restrain the American Dragon. I will take on—"

Then, just as Pandarus dropped her on the floor, Roxanne pulled the love potion from her pocket and threw it directly at the Dark Dragon's face. He froze midsentence from the potion.

As if that was the cue, Rose turned around and blasted plasma shots at Pandarus, who jumped away from them. "Roxanne!" She called out, giving a quick look at the Dark Dragon who was still frozen in place, "I don't know how long the Dark Dragon will stay in that trance, or if he will at all. Be before we find out, you need to wake Jake up!"

"Not if I stop you!" Pandarus called out, sending out sparks from his wand towards the two. Rose blocked them with her staff, at the same time as maneuvering herself towards him. As a magician, Rose figured she would be better off fighting him in combat, than working with plasma blasts. She proceeded with several jabs towards his abdomen, but he jumped out of the way of two of her hits.

When the pathway was clear, Roxanne ran over towards Jake. That monkey was still there, keeping watch. However, when she gave out her best face of intimidation, the one she has seen Rose do many times, Bananas B retreated like the coward he was.

Roxanne gave a quick observation at the Dark Dragon, who was smiling and fluttering his eyes. The fluttering was harder than a love potion could have consisted, so she wobbled Jake's dragon body as hard as she could. "Jake, get up, the Dark Dragon is coming out! Please, we can't do this without you!"

She looked back at him, then Jake again, "Jake, come on! You're free of the Sphinx hair! Jake!"

From her point of view, nothing she was doing was making a difference.

This was the part of the adventure where she thought the heroes would prevail and make a comeback. Sadly, reality does not always sway in that favor…

And just like that, the Dark Dragon's fluttering stopped, revealing only evil, angry, bloodshot eyes.

* * *

**Sorry, after so long I give a short little piece, but I actually did this for two reasons. One, I am writing this at 1:30am, and I just worked so I'm tired xD Lol. And two...I actually forgot that I never decided how I wanted to end this story...hmm.. xD**

**Can't guarantee I'll add another chapter, obviously from my pattern of inactiveness...but I will tell you this, I am going to try my hardest to end this story by the end of summer ^^.**

**PEACE!**


End file.
